


Blood Doesn’t Make You Family

by tchele



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Post “About Last Night”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: A take on the events of episode 1.07 “About Last Night” some spoilers for all the season one episodes up to “Shadows of the Past”





	Blood Doesn’t Make You Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note this was previously posted on ff.net in about twenty parts as an in-progress fic before I got into this site so I decided to post it here as one long fic.

Title: Blood Doesn’t Make You Family

Disclaimer: Disclaimer I own nothing except Carrie. Everything else is owned by Marlowe et al, ABC yadda, yadda, yadda #renewtaketwo

Spoilers: I began writing this after About Last Night and incorporated elements of All About Ava and Shadows of the Past, but nothing from Stillwater on in this fic.

 

Sam Swift walked to her partners office dreading the conversation she was about to have. They had an answer about what exactly happened between them when they were drugged several weeks earlier, and their lives were about to change.

She deliberately waited until prying eyes(and ears) had left(namely their well meaning, but nosy associates Berto and Monica) this was not a conversation she wanted to have with witnesses. This was a conversation that needed to take place between her and her partner alone.

After giving herself a silent pep talk, she pushed open Eddie’s office door.

“Eddie, we need to talk about what happened during the Stark case.” Sam began.

“What do you mean? I thought we resolved everything? Didn’t we agree to just move on?” Eddie Valetik asked.

“We resolved everything, but what exactly happened between us. Did you forget that part?” Sam responded.

“Well, yeah that. I thought we put that behind us.” Eddie answered without looking at Sam.

“We can’t exactly continue to just put it behind us anymore.” Sam fired back angrily.

“Why not?” Eddie answered obvious to Sam’s anger. 

“Eddie, look at me.” Sam responded, and in her hand was a pregnancy test, it was positive, just like the other five she had already taken.

“I know we aren’t together, but you need to know, I have taken my sobriety seriously and that includes relationships. I haven’t been with anyone since before rehab, so there isn’t anyone else. I know we can’t remember anything, but...” Sam trailed off as she looked at her partner for the first time since her big reveal. “Eddie?”Sam asked her partner as she waved her hand in front of his face. 

Eddie turned to face his partner, his expression unreadable.

“Are you O.K.? I know I maybe blindsided you, but I kinda was too. I needed you to be the first person I told. I don’t know why, I guess cause we are in this together. I wanted you to be first to know. I owe you that, actually the FBI owes you that...” Sam continued babbling. “Anyways, say something, Eddie.”

“I would if you’d let me get a word in. I’m ok, are you ok? You seem to be spinning out.” Eddie replied. “Take a breathe, we will figure this out.” Eddie said taking her hand.

“How do you know we will be ok?” Sam replied in a small voice.

“Because you are a strong woman. You’ve taken everything life has thrown at you in the last 5 months in stride. Most people learning the ropes of living life sober would have slipped if they went through half of what you have. You haven’t. You’ve gone to meetings, you’ve dug deep, you’ve made a new life for yourself. You will get through this too, and you won’t be in it alone either. I’m here, and Berto and Syd will be too, so will Monica.” Eddie reassured her.

“What are we going to do?” Same responded.

“What do you want to do?” Eddie replied.

“I don’t know, but I do know I want a drink. However I also know that won’t help the situation. In fact it would make things worse, not to mention it would be bad for this little one.” Sam answered honestly.

“Thank you for being honest with me. Honestly I want a drink too, but I know it won’t fix anything...and considering how this ‘little one’ came to be, probably not the best idea anyways.” Eddie responded, co-opting Sam’s nickname for their child.

“I guess the first step is a trip to my OB/Gyn. I didn’t do that yet because I wanted to talk to you and make a plan before the media could get ahold of the news. We should probably tell Berto, Monica, Syd, my parents....my parents. Do I have to tell them at all?” Sam said humorlessly.

“How about we start with telling Monica, Berto, and Syd so they aren’t blindsided should this be leaked? Then see if you can get an appointment. I’ll go with you.” Eddie suggested.

“Why don’t we see if they can meet us at Zeus’? Tonight?” Sam queried. “I mean, no time like the present, right?”

“Right.” Eddie answered absently, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

“Eddie?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Yeah?” Eddie replied, barely looking up from his phone.

“We’re having a baby.” Sam replied with a shy smile.

“Yes we are.” Eddie answered, his voice full of emotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night in a tucked away booth at Zeus’ sat Monica, Berto, Syd, and Christine Rollins.

“So, um thanks for coming on such short notice. We have something to tell you all, and we wanted to be the ones to tell you because the media might get ahold of this.” Eddie began. “Do you remember the Jackie Jarvis case?”

“The case with your naked ride share at 2 a.m.? How could we forget?” Monica answered.

“Yes Monica thanks for reducing that crazy night down to ‘the naked ride share at 2 a.m.’” Sam answered with a sigh. “What we didn’t tell you then, and what we have tried to block out and move past is we woke up in bed together still completely naked the next morning.” Sam finished without looking anyone in the eye.

“So why am I here?” Christine uncomfortably asked her sometimes Friend with Benefits.

“Because we found out today what exactly happened that night. Sam is pregnant. It’s mine, and we wanted you guys to hear it from us, not through the grapevine.” Eddie responded. 

After a somewhat awkward pause, Berto looked at Monica and said “You win, and it’s no longer a Schrödinger’s cat puzzle.” 

“What are you guys going to do?” Syd asked completely ignoring Berto and Monica, who honestly don’t seem too shocked by this development.

“We aren’t sure exactly, but even though this wasn’t planned, we aren’t together, and circumstances aren’t ideal we are excited. We haven’t figured out logistics, but we’ve got a bit of time.” Eddie answered.

“Despite how this all happened, and not having everything or anything yet honestly figured out, we are excited for this baby.” Sam added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later the same night at Zeus’

Despite the auspicious reason for their gathering, once the shock of their news wore, off the group settled in for a nice evening together.

“Sam? Is there something wrong with your food? You’ve barely touched it, but were so excited when you ordered it.” Eddie asked his partner when he noticed she wasn’t touching her food.

“Not exactly. I keep looking at it and thinking it would taste better with a different sauce.” Sam answered.

“What kind of sauce do you want? I think Zeus has several. Barbecue sauce? Honey mustard? I think there’s a garlic something?” Eddie began.

“Chocolate.” Sam replied.

“Chocolate? Why do I think this is going to be a long few months of cravings? Do you want me to see if Zeus has chocolate?” Eddie asked shaking his head.

“Would you? My mouth is watering now.” Sam answered giddily.

“Ok, but only because of the little one.” Eddie responded as he got up to talk with his friend. 

“I’ll go with you, hold up.” Christine told him.

Once they were out of the groups earshot Christine began, “I’m going to go, and I think you and Sam need time to sort some things out and how you feel about each other. I’m going to give it to you. So I’ll see you when I see you, ok?”

“You do believe us, this wasn’t planned, we didn’t set out for this to happen.” Eddie asked.

“I believe you, but there is something between you two, there always has been and now that there is a baby involved, you need to figure out what it is. We never defined us, so I can’t pretend to be the injured party, though I was taken a bit by surprise. I am glad you told me rather than letting me be blindsided by the media. Take care Valetik. I’ll see you around.” Christine said kissing his cheek and walking away.

Eddie continued to the bar and seeing his friend was busy, turned to look at their table. Zeus approached him, and noticed how his friend was transfixed by his dark haired partner. “So, did you answer that question I asked you the last time I saw you?” Zeus asked, pulling Eddie from his thoughts.

“You got a minute to talk to me? In your office?” Eddie replied, seeming to ignore the question.

“Sure, Eric? Cover for me a minute I need to take a break.” Zeus told the bartender, before leading the way to the room marked ‘Private.’

“So, what’s going on that you needed to talk in here? I’m guessing since you left your partner out there this isn’t business related.” Zeus began.

“Remember when I told you about Sam and I waking up in bed together and not knowing what happened? We know what happened now. Well sort of, we know we slept together. We still don’t remember it happening though.” Eddie said. “We figured this out because Sam’s pregnant and it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“How does that make you feel?” Zeus replied.

“Scared, nervous, angry, excited. I can’t decide. I’m scared to be a dad, nervous about doing something wrong, angry that I can’t remember it happening, and I’m excited to be a dad. Does that make sense?” Eddie answered.

“What does Sam think?” Zeus asked.

“I’m not sure. I mean I know she’s nervous too, and excited. And worried about telling her parents, and about the media finding out. It’s all so new.” Eddie replied. “Oh and she wants chocolate sauce for her wings. How am I going to do this? What was I thinking?”

“Hold on, now I’ve known you a long time, you can handle this, and while I haven’t known your partner all that long I think the two of you together can handle this. If you need anything I can do for you just ask. I’m pretty sure the same could be said of the other people at that table. Anyway, how about we get the mother-to-be her chocolate sauce, and I can offer my congratulations?” Zeus said calmly, leading Eddie out of the office and back to the bar.

“I heard someone thought my wings needed an extra ingredient?” Zeus said as he approached the table. “Chocolate sauce for my godson or goddaughter?” 

“You are a god among men Zeus. Yes thank you! Perfect.” Sam replied as she poured the chocolate on the wings.

“Why do I think I’m going to be in for a wild ride?” Eddie said as he took his place next to Sam.

“You know you love me anyway.” Sam replied, as she took a big bite of her chocolate covered creation.

The party broke up not long after that, Zeus back to work, Monica and Berto to debate the terms of some bet, and Syd begging off for an early meeting, but promising to get together with Sam soon. Leaving Sam and Eddie alone at the table. “So what did Christine say? I saw her sneak off when you went to get my chocolate, which thanks again for.” Sam asked.

“She said that you and I need to work things out and she’s going to stay away. She said thanks for including her tonight so she wasn’t blindsided later.” Eddie replied. 

“She’s right, we do need to work things out. What are we going to do? It’s like the adrenaline has worn off and now I’m left with this mind numbing fear.” Sam said quietly.

“We are going to do what needs done. Yes we need to figure stuff out, but we don’t have to do it tonight. What do you say we get out of here, go back to my place and talk, or not talk. I mean we can sleep, JUST sleep. I’m sure you are exhausted.” Eddie babbled. 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say I’m rubbing off on you.” Sam replied with a small smile. “Let’s go.”

Sam and Eddie rode back to Eddie’s apartment in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They arrived at their destination and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence Eddie decided to speak up. “Why don’t you get more comfortable? I’ll grab you something to change into. If you want, I just thought you might want to change, it’s been a long day.”

“That would be nice. Yes I’m ready to be out of these clothes. It has been a long day.” Sam replied.

Eddie returned and handed Sam an oversized(for her)denim shirt. He had a flash of her *that* morning, and from the look on her face she was thinking of it as well. “Uhhh, thanks. I’ll just go change, now. Thanks.” Sam said.

When Sam returned, they had both calmed down. Eddie had changed as well into something more comfortable and had poured himself a glass of water. He really wanted something stronger, but out of deference to his partner decided water was it for the moment. “Eddie?” Sam called out. “Do we have to talk tonight? Can we just pretend for tonight? Just be my partner, dare I say my friend? Watch a movie like friends?”

“Sure Sam. I told you, tonight we don’t have to talk. Do you want popcorn?” Eddie replied.

“Yes! Of course! What kind of movie night would it be if we didn’t have popcorn?”

After settling in on the couch with popcorn and squabbling over what to watch they ultimately decided on some romantic comedy on tv. By the time the movie ended and credits rolled they had switched positions several times. Sometime in the middle of the second movie the events of the day caught up with them and they were asleep. The next morning Sam had a sense of deja vu when she woke up in Eddie’s arms, in Eddie’s bed, but this time she wasn’t naked, and she remembered how she got to his apartment. As she watched Eddie sleep she imagined what their child might look like. Would their little one have his eyes or hers? Her ears, his smile? Are you a boy or a girl? She wondered. She was pulled from her thoughts by her partner waking up. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Before either of them could say anything the moment was broken by a familiar tune. “I better get that, it might be the Dr. calling me back.” Sam said with a sigh.

It had stopped ringing by the time she found her phone, and it was in fact the Dr. returning her call. However the Dr. left her a message saying she could be seen today at 11 am. 

Sam & Eddie arrived at the Medical Center with plenty of time to spare, and were ushered into an exam room immediately. After taking Sam’s vitals, and asking her standard questions about her cycle, last period, and reason for the visit the nurse handed Sam a specimen cup and a paper gown to change into and said that the Dr. would be in shortly.

“Well this isn’t awkward at all.” Sam said, adjusting the gown. “I know you volunteered to come with me, but it’s ok if you want to leave. I know this is a lot to take in.”

“I’m ok. This is your 1st appt, and while yes I’m uncomfortable I also wouldn’t miss it. I meant what I said. I’ll be here every step of the way. I don’t want to miss anything.” Eddie replied.

“I’m sure I could’ve asked Syd to come with me, and hold my hand, but it wouldn’t be the same. I’m glad you are here.” Sam said earnestly. Before she could say anything else there was a brief knock on the door, followed by Dr. Wilson letting herself in. They exchanged pleasantries and Sam introduced Eddie to the Dr.

“Ok, so the nurse ran a urine test and it confirmed the home pregnancy tests you took, you are pregnant. I do want to check you today, and then we will go over some basic things and you can ask questions. However I have 1 question for you Sam before we get started, do you want Mr Valetik to stay in the room or wait outside?” Dr Wilson asked.

“He can stay if he wants to and hold my hand up here.” Sam replied.

“I’ll stay, I meant it. I’m here for it all.” Eddie answered.

“Ok, then that is what we will do. Now do you know how far along you are?” Dr Wilson asked.

“We know the baby was conceived almost 9 weeks ago, it was kind of an unintentional one night thing. We got drugged on a case, and woke up in bed together.” Sam replied. “I was kind of in denial until yesterday about everything.” 

“I think we were both in denial about a lot of things until yesterday.” Eddie said as he squeezed Sam’s hand.

“Ok, we can do an ultrasound today too if you like. We can make sure the baby is on target as far as development and then you can take your baby’s first photo home with you.” Dr. Wilson offered.

After the exam was completed Eddie helped Sam sit upright. “From everything I’m seeing you are in good shape. I’m going to send the nurse in to draw some blood before we send you up to ultrasound. I need to ask you some questions 1st though. Are you taking any medications?” The Dr. began. 

“No.” Sam replied.

“Do you smoke?” 

“No.”

“Any alcohol or drugs?”

“No, I’ve been sober 170 days. No alcohol and the only drugs were what we were exposed to that night.” Sam answered.

“Do you drink more than 2 cups of coffee per day?”

“Yes.” Sam replied truthfully.

“Ok. Well you need to cut back on the coffee. Any morning sickness?” Dr Wilson continued.

“A bit, but it’s not in the morning.” Sam answered.

“Yeah, unfortunately that’s fairly common. It should lessen in a few weeks when you enter your second trimester. Do you have any questions for me?” Dr. Wilson finished.

“How much coffee can I have?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Well ideally? None, but if you can’t give it up or switch to decaf? No more than 2 cups of coffee per day. How about you Mr. Valetik? Any questions?” Dr. Wilson said turning to talk to Eddie.

Eddie shook his head no. “I’m good.” 

“Ok, then we will get you up to ultrasound so you can see your baby. Sam I want you to start a prenatal vitamin, limit your stress, get lots of rest, and drink plenty of water. Unless you have a problem, we will see you in a month.” Dr. Wilson said before heading out of the exam room.

True to her word the nurse returned just after Sam had redressed and drew several tubes of blood for the various tests the Dr. had ordered. Once that task was completed Sam and Eddie were directed to a VIP entrance to radiology. The technician completed the ultrasound and printed out the photos, but the couple was directed back to Dr. Wilson’s office without being given the promised photos.

The nurse sent them to Dr. Wilson’s private office rather than a regular exam room, and Sam was starting to panic. Eddie held her hand while they waited, trying to reassure her, but internally panicking. His mind racing on all the possible scenarios that could being playing out. After what seemed like an eternity Dr. Wilson entered the office, apologizing profusely about the wait. “Because we had them fit you in for the ultrasound the regular tech was at lunch. The technician that performed your scan wasn’t sure what to tell you so he referred you back here when there was something unexpected on the ultrasound. You are having fraternal twins. If you look at this image, this right here is Baby A and this is Baby B. Congratulations.” 

Sam and Eddie sat there with matching looks of shock. They just found out yesterday they were going to be parents, and today they found out they were expecting twins. Neither heard anything else that the Dr. had to say after that. They numbly took the offered print outs and left the office.

Sam & Eddie made it to Eddie’s SUV before either of them spoke. “Twins? Twins? I was just starting to get used to 1 baby.” Sam blurted out. “How did we go from a maybe one night drugged hookup to twins?!?”

“Calm down, you heard the Doctor, you need to limit your stress. Breathe. What was that breathing technique you learned in your acting class? Cover your right nostril and breathe out the left?” Eddie told her in an attempt to calm her down, worried she was nearing a panic attack.

Sam used the technique, and as expected it worked. “You remembered that?” 

“I remember everything.” Eddie replied as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to go to the office as we planned, or do you want to go somewhere else? I’m sure Berto can manage without us if he has to.”

“Let’s go to the office, I think I need some normalcy this afternoon. Maybe we could have dinner at my place tonight and have that talk?” Sam suggested.

“Ok, back to the office.” Eddie replied putting the S.U.V. in gear.

“Eddie? I need to run an errand. I’ll be gone about an hour, two tops.” Sam asked as they pulled in at the office. 

“I can handle things, but I’m worried about you. Are you O.K.” Eddie answered, his concern for her evident in his voice.

“No, I’m not, but I will be. Don’t get me wrong I’m excited, but I’m scared too. I texted my sponsor Tina. She is going to pick me up so we can talk. I need to use the tools I learned in Rehab. I promise I will be ok, and this is how I get that way. I love these babies, and I can’t wait to feel them kick, and I can’t wait to see who they are. I promise you and I will talk tonight, but I need to do this first. Do you understand?” Sam answered.

“I do. Just remember you aren’t alone in this. We are all here, but especially I am here and I can’t wait to meet these guys either. We will talk tonight.” Eddie said with a shy smile as he moved his hand to her still flat tummy. They sat in his S.U.V. in silence for a moment until Tina pulled up. 

“I’ll see you soon, and don’t tell Berto we are having twins. I want to be there when we blow his mind.” Sam said with a grin as she got out of the S.U.V. 

In a booth at a coffee shop down the street

“So, you want to fill me in on why you wanted to meet? You seemed to be doing well when we last talked.” Tina began.

“Do you remember a couple months ago when I thought I might have slipped and had a drink?” Sam replied.

“Yeah, you said you woke up somewhere with no memory of how you got there and later saw a photo of yourself with a drink in your hand, right?” Tina answered.

“Right. Well as it turned out I was drugged. The blood work we had done because we couldn’t remember showed we had been drugged with something called ‘Devils Breath’ and it made us forget everything for several hours before and after. I also had a Blood Alcohol level done and it came back clear, so I didn’t drink. We found out who drugged us, and why but because of a non disclosure agreement I can’t tell you anymore. Anyways we kind of just decided to put what could have happened out of our minds and move on, and we did. Things have been great, and I just kinda went into denial it even happened...” Sam trailed off.

“But something changed? And it’s sent you spiraling.” Tina finished.

“You could say that. Yesterday I found out I’m pregnant and that is the only time it could have happened. Then today I had an ultrasound and found out I’m having twins, and that’s what has really sent me hard core wanting a drink. I wanted a drink yesterday but once I vocalized that I realized I didn’t need a drink. That I’m stronger than that, but today. I’m feeling so many emotions and I knew I needed to talk to someone who has been there and that isn’t part of all this.” Sam replied honestly.

“How do you feel about all of this? Have you told the father? What does he think?” Tina asked.

“Yes I told the father, and while he was surprised and angry he isn’t angry with me. He wasn’t in control either, he was drugged too. We haven’t really talked much about logistics, especially in light of this new development but we are going to talk tonight. I’m excited, but I’m scared too. I haven’t been sober that long, I’m having a family with a man I’ve known even less time than I’ve been sober, and we aren’t in a relationship. I mean we are friends, and partners but we aren’t together, AND my probation is dependent upon my employ with him.”Sam answered with her head in her hands.

“Ok, well I’m glad you contacted me. You know I’m here no matter what. It sounds like you have other support too. When was your last meeting?” Tina asked.

“Day before yesterday, before all this happened. Eddie has been amazing. He took care of me last night, even got me chocolate sauce when I had a craving! If things were different...” Sam started. “He’s the kind of guy you’d want to be with.” Tina finished.

“Yeah. When everything melted down with Dylan and I went off the rails so publicly I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone who I could feel comfortable with the way I do with him. Now I wonder if it’s all ruined.” Sam said maudlinly.

“Ok, a couple things I would suggest. 1 - you need a meeting, even if you don’t stand up, you need to be reminded of why you need to stay the course, and 2 - let yourself off the hook for this. You can’t change it so you need to accept that you can’t, and 3 - you need to be honest - with yourself and Eddie.” Tina replied.

“Will you go to a meeting with me now? I already promised Eddie we would talk tonight and get everything out there, but I need a meeting.” Sam asked honestly.

“Absolutely, and in case I didn’t say it before, Congratulations. I’m proud of you for being honest with yourself and me.” Tina said as they walked out of the coffee shop.

^^^^^^^^^

Eddie tried to get work done, but was distracted. Berto noticed it immediately but said nothing. He knew Eddie had taken Sam to the Doctor that morning and figured his distraction was related to having missed a half a day of work. After their time working together he decided it was best to leave him be when Eddie went in his office and closed the door. His suspicions were confirmed when Sam returned a couple hours later and immediately let herself in his office and closed the door behind her. 

“I’m back, which I guess is redundant, you can see me so you know I’m back. Anyways as promised, I’m in a better headspace, and more certain than ever we need that talk. Think you can get out of here in the next hour or so?” Sam babbled as she looked at the clock.

“Honestly? I’ve read the same report 5 times in the last hour. I keep getting distracted and looking at this.” Eddie replied sheepishly pointing to the ultrasound photo. “I don’t see it getting any better in an hour. Give me 5 minutes and we can head out, if that’s ok with you.”

After giving Berto a few assignments to wrap up Eddie and Sam left the office. They stopped for takeout and headed back to Sam’s for dinner and their talk. Monica was still at class, a fact that both Sam and Eddie were happy to discover. They wanted to be able to talk without interference and Monica had an uncanny ability to make things more complicated.

They worked together in companionable silence, each consumed by their thoughts and their impending conversation. Once the table was set, water glasses filled, and food distributed they sat down to eat. “Ok, so I want to be honest with you about everything. Actually I need to be honest. Tina helped me realize that.” Sam began. “First of all, thank you for being so sweet and amazing the last 24 hours. I know I’ve been moody and emotional and you have been awesome. I can’t promise I won’t still be moody and emotional over this pregnancy, because I’m fairly certain that comes with the territory but I will try to get a handle on this. My heads just still spinning. I’m scared. I haven’t been sober long and I have known you even less time and here we are having a family together. I like what we have together, you are one of my best friends and I’m afraid what we have will change and I don’t want that to happen. I love working with you and I feel like I finally found a place I feel like I fit in and I am scared to death of losing that.” 

“Sam, I’m not going anywhere. I get that your hormones are crazy and that isn’t your fault. I’m scared too. Believe me you’ve thrown my life into a tailspin since the moment you waltzed into it, but I can’t imagine a life without you in it. Sure the timing of everything is insane, but it could be worse. You are sober, and I’ve seen your commitment to your sobriety. Like I told the judge you’ve worked so hard to try and turn your life around. If you weren’t then you wouldn’t have been so upset and heartbroken when you saw that photo at the Sunset Grill when we were trailing Stark.” Eddie replied, taking her hand in an attempt to reassure her.

“You noticed that? Guess I’m not as good an actress as I thought.” Sam said.

“Sam, what is it going to take to convince you that I’m not going anywhere?” Eddie asked.

“I guess I just got used to people leaving. When ‘Hot Suspect’ was on everyone wanted to be my friend, but when it got canceled and I had my breakdown everyone bailed. I’m used to people leaving when things aren’t fun and easy. I don’t have anything to give you and I need you.” Sam answered honestly. 

“When I met you I thought you were just a spoiled prima donna actress, but since then I have realized there is so much more to you. You are a funny, and vibrant woman who cares with every fiber in her body. If you were just that woman I thought you were we wouldn’t be sitting here having this conversation, cause honestly? You’d probably be in jail. I am so glad I was wrong about you.” Eddie said with a small smile.

“Are my ears deceiving me, or did Eddie Valetik just admit he was wrong?” Sam replied with a grin. “Ok, you’ve convinced me that you are here, but what are we going to do? These guys are going to be here before we know it. I know I’m going to need you, especially in the beginning. Do you want to move in here when the babies come? I mean there’s plenty of room. I’d give you the guest house if I hadn’t given it to Monica, but there are a couple bedrooms to choose from in the main house. It’s not a huge house, but there’s more room than your apartment...” Sam trailed off.

“That’s definitely a conversation we can have down the road. We have some time before we have to make a decision. However something we do have to talk about now is work. Ive been doing some thinking over the last 24 hours and I think you shouldn’t do anymore stakeouts and we need to discuss what types of cases you should work on. I don’t want anything to happen to you or to the babies, and my mind keeps flashing to all the times you’ve been in danger.” Eddie said.

“In an attempt to be an adult and talk about this rationally, I agree about the stakeouts. Pretty soon I’m going to be showing and sitting in a car while carrying twins? Doesn’t sound like a lot of fun, but the other? We will have to take case by case. I don’t want anything to happen to you either, and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened because I wasn’t there. I mean whose idea got us away from the hitman in the Garlin case?” Sam replied.

“I’m also thinking about adding another PI or see if Berto wants to take on more work in the field. I want to be able to be with you when you go into labor and not have to worry about work. We are partners though and I wanted your opinion before I made any changes. Your presence has made our agency more profitable, and while I fought you at 1st I am grateful for the influx of business you’ve brought. Also Monica? Has some surprising skills I didn’t initially see the value of so thanks for forcing her on me. You have good instincts.” Eddie said.

“Awe, you are just full of compliments today.” Sam said, blushing at his kind words. “I think we should talk to Berto together and see if he is up for taking on more field work. I want to make sure whomever is watching your back understands that I need you. I mean, your children need you that’s why I need you.” Sam stammered.

“I need you too Sam, it’s ok to say it. Yes, these guys are our priority, but I don’t want you to think they are the only reason I am here. You’ve become one of my best friends and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Eddie said earnestly.

“Ok, you are going to make me cry, which ok isn’t hard to do these days. However let’s talk about something else cause I’m afraid of what I will do if we don’t change the topic.” Sam replied wiping her eyes. “What are your thoughts about finding out the sex of the babies? Find out or be surprised?”

“I will go with whatever you want, but as much as I like the idea of finding out when they are born the practical side of me wants to be prepared.” Eddie answered.

“I feel the same way, as much as I’d like to be surprised, I want to know so we can paint the nursery and choose car seat designs. So we will find out. Do you have a preference? Boys? Girls? One of each?” Sam asked, enjoying the change in conversation.

“I know it sounds cliched, but I want 2 healthy babies and a healthy mama. However if I could choose? Since we know we are having fraternal twins, I’d kinda like one of each. You?” Eddie answered.

“Same, as long as they are healthy, I’m good. It would be cool to have one of each though. Who do you think they will look like?” Sam wondered. 

Sam and Eddie had settled into a comfortable routine after their conversation. Nights found them together at his place or hers, most of those nights sharing a bed, and planning for the future rearing their children together. They decided to keep the news that they were having twins to themselves for the time being, deciding it was fun to have something no one else knew. In the end they decided to both promote Berto and hire another investigator, a friend of Zeus’ that came highly recommended and had experience previously as a police officer. So far things seemed to be going well, the excitement of impending fatherhood had tempered Eddie’s workaholic tendencies and pregnancy had done the same for Sam. They hadn’t had any further conversations about their living arrangements, which was funny since they were basically living together.

Friday afternoon at the office

“Eddie? You ready to go?” Sam asked as she pushed his office door open. If we leave now we can stop for a snack before our appointment and ultrasound. Babies are hungry for curly fries.”

“Oh really. Curly fries, is that what you guys are craving today?” Eddie said as he placed his hands on her slightly rounded baby bump. “Yes, I’m ready to go. Kevin and Berto have everything under control for the afternoon. Are you guys going to cooperate so your mom and I can find out what you are?”

“I hope they do, I’d really like to be able to be able to call them by their names, or at least something other than ‘the babies’ or ‘you guys.’ Have you given anymore thought to their names?” Sam asked.

“I have. I’ve got 1 girl name I like, and I think you will too. As for boy names? Not Edward.” Eddie replied with a smile.

“I don’t think the world is big enough for two of you anyways.” Sam answered back.

Eddie absentmindedly took Sam’s hand as they exited his office. “We are heading out to the Doctor. If you need anything text me, but I won’t be reachable for awhile, so try not to need me, ok?” Speaking to Berto and Kevin.

“You got it. It’s pretty quiet today and Monica said she will be in after her class if we need to leave. She said you are finding out the gender today, is that true?” Berto asked.

“Hopefully, if everything is cooperating, yes.” Sam replied. 

“Are you going to share the news? Or do we have to wait until they are born?” Berto asked.

“Why, does Uncle Berto want to know if he is going to have a niece or nephew? Yes. All will be revealed in due time. Now we gotta go. Have a good afternoon, and don’t call me.” Eddie said ushering Sam out the door.

In the Radiology Suite at the Medical Center

 

“I’m so amazed at how much you’ve changed since we found out about these guys.” Sam said with a smile. “You always have a smile on your face and your hand on my stomach.”

“Do you not want my hand on your stomach?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t have a problem with your hand. Its just so normal, I mean there is so little about this whole thing that is normal, but that just feels right. Does that make sense?” Sam replied.

“I get it. This whole thing has been unconventional, but I like to think we are making it work. So when are we letting the cat out of the bag about these guys?” Eddie asked.

Before Sam can answer, the technician enters the room. “Hello! Are you ready to find out the gender of your little one, oh little ones I see!”

“Hopefully, if these guys aren’t stubborn like their daddy.” Sam said with a giggle.

The technician began the scan, and the lighthearted banter between the parents to be was halted by the whoosh whoosh sound of 1 of the babies heartbeat. This wasn’t the first time they heard it, but it was louder and stronger than when they heard it in the Doctors office. “That’s Baby A’s heartbeat, and everything seems to be on target for what we expect at this stage. Are you ready to find out the sex of Baby A?” 

“I have a better idea. Let’s have him write it down and we will have Berto open it and tell us and then have someone else open a second envelope with Baby Bs sex?” Sam suggested.

“Sounds like a great way to tell them we are having twins. Go for it.” Eddie agreed.

In Eddie’s S.U.V. On the way back to Sam’s house

“Why don’t we invite everyone to the house tonight? I don’t think I can wait beyond today to find out what we are having.” Sam suggested after they left the Medical Center. 

“You sure you want to do it at the house & not Zeus’?” Eddie asked.

“I love Zeus’ but we have been lucky with the media leaving us alone. I’m afraid if we did this in public it wouldn’t stay private long. Why are you afraid our friends are going to realize just how much time you spend at my house? You called it ‘the house’ not Sam’s house or your house, the house.” Sam said with a giggle.

“I think they probably know, at least Berto does. Monica lives there, so I guarantee she knows and she and Berto have their own vibe. I doubt there is anything she knows that he doesn’t. I just thought it would be more convenient at Zeus. I’m comfortable at your place and you are comfortable at mine it’s not a big deal.” Eddie replied.

“If you say so. I just heard back from Syd and Monica. They will both be there and Monica said Berto will too. That just leaves Zeus, and did you want to include Christine?” Sam broached the subject, hoping she didn’t sound jealous.

“I haven’t spoken to Christine since that night at Zeus about anything other then work. We are giving each other space. We can just tell her next time we see her.” Eddie responded.

“Do you think Zeus would bring me wings?” Sam wondered.

“Probably, but I think we have chocolate sauce at home.” Eddie answered.

 

Sam’s house that night.

Syd had arrived first, and was amazed to see how close her friend and her ex-boyfriend had become. She knew they were friends before this surprise pregnancy, but she wasn’t prepared for the picture of domesticity she found when she arrived at Sam’s for the impromptu gathering. Syd never would have imagined it. Eddie let her in and led her to the living room where he took his place beside Sam on the couch. Syd just shook her head as she watched him put one arm around Sam and the other hand was splayed on her abdomen.

“Look at you, my godchild is growing like mad. Is she kicking yet?” Syd asked.

“Are you making a guess?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Am I right?” Syd replied.

“We don’t actually know yet.” Eddie told her as he moved to go answer the door.

“We decided we wanted to find out when you guys did, so the only person who knows is the ultrasound technician. However when I had that grand idea I didn’t realize how much the suspense would be killing me, I didn’t want to wait to find out either. Hence the gathering tonight, and yes to answer your question I’m feeling lots of kicks, but not right this minute. It made the ultrasound interesting today.” Sam told her friend.

“So how long do we have to wait to find out? Is it the same group as were at Zeus?” Syd asked as she moved to take Eddie’s vacant seat.

“Almost the same. No Christine.” Sam answered.

“Are they still a thing?” Syd asked quietly.

“I don’t know what they are. We don’t really talk about that stuff, but he said they haven’t talked since that night about anything but work. Besides it’s not like it’s my business anyways.” Sam said with a shrug.

“What do you mean it isn’t your business? What do you talk about? I mean it’s fairly obvious he spends a lot of time here.” Syd asked her friend.

“I don’t know, random stuff. Baby stuff, dr appointments, cases. He talks to my stomach when I’m trying to sleep and they won’t stop kicking long enough for me to actually get some sleep.” Sam answered absentmindedly.

“We will come back to the fact that big bad, P.I. Eddie Valetik talks to your stomach in a minute, but did you say while you are trying to sleep? Are you living together?” Syd asked, incredulously.

“Not exactly. I mean he has his place and I have mine, but sometimes we crash at his place and sometimes here. And before you ask, we are *just* sleeping, or trying to. It’s not like I had sex with him, I mean other than that one time.” Sam stammered.

Before Syd could grill her friend further Eddie returned with the rest of the guests.

“Ok, so girl, boy? Inquiring minds want to know.” Berto asked.

“We don’t actually know. We need your help with that Berto.” Eddie said, chuckling at the confused expression on the young mans face.

“We decided we wanted you guys to be there when we found out so we had the technician write it down in these envelopes.” Sam said as she held up the sealed envelopes.

“So Berto, you open the one labeled #1, and who wants to open this one? And who is going to record it?” Eddie finished.

“As an observer of the human condition, I will record it” Monica offered.

“I will record it too, that way I can tell if you know and are just pranking us.” Zeus offered.

“Then that means you get to open this one, Syd.” Sam said as she handed her old friend the second envelope.

Syd moved to sit by Berto so that it was easier for the videographers and Eddie took her place next to Sam on the couch.

The look on Berto’s face as he opened his envelope was like a kid on Christmas. The kid who grew up without a family felt very much a part of one in that moment. The look of excitement turned to confusion until he looked at Syd’s envelope. Then he broke out in the biggest smile. “Baby A is a Girl.” He read.

“Baby B is a Boy.” Syd continued. “What? You are having twins?!?!?!? Did you know that?”

“We knew we were having twins, we’ve known since almost the beginning it was twins, that it was fraternal twins actually. We didn’t know the sex of either though, until right now.” Eddie replied in awe.

“A boy and a girl, just like we talked about, Eddie.” Sam said as she put her arms around her partners neck.

“Congratulations brother, and Sam take care of those little ones. I need to get back to the bar, it is Friday night after all. Thank you for including me.” Zeus said as he made his exit a few moments later.

“Ok, so I’m so incredibly happy for you guys, but as your manager I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t bring this up. You’ve been really fortunate to make it this far without speculation from the media, but it’s unlikely we will be able to hide this completely until after you deliver, especially since you are having twins. How do you want me to spin this? Do you want to issue a statement preemptively? Do you just want to wait and see if you can evade the media and then make a statement if they out you?” Syd asked.

“I don’t know, do we have to decide now? I am really happy right now in our little bubble. Can we at least revel in our news until tomorrow before we make a plan? Honestly I should probably tell my parents and my sister before I make any decision too.” Sam lamented.

“You haven’t told them yet?” Syd replied. 

“Literally the only people that know, other than those that were in this room tonight and those associated with Dr. Wilson’s office are Kevin and Christine. I don’t know how I’m going to tell my parents. I haven’t seen them since before I went to Rehab, can I just send my sister a photo and let her tell them?” Sam asked.

“How likely is that to blow up in your face?” Eddie asked.

“Highly. However it would mean I didn’t have to tell them.” Sam replied.

“Why are you so worried about telling them? Is it because of how these babies were conceived? Because we don’t have to tell them the whole story. Honestly, that is a story that only the people closest to you are entitled to.” Eddie asked.

“I should probably tell them myself, and the sooner the better.” Sam replied. “Will you go with me to see them?”

“Of course I will. Just say when.” Eddie answered.

“Tomorrow?” Sam replied.

“You got it.” Eddie said stroking her cheek.

“Ok, well I’m going to go. You and I need to finish that conversation we started earlier, but I have to go. Let me know how you decide to proceed about an announcement.” Syd said with a hug before taking her leave.

Berto and Monica were the only ones left at that point and they made an excuse to go to the guest house.

“So we are having a little girl and a little boy. Are you ready to seriously talk names?” Sam asked turning to face Eddie on the couch.

“I don’t know about a boy name, and I was serious no Edward, Ed, or Eddie. However for a girl what about Ava.” Eddie suggested.

“Are you serious? I love it, and she would have loved it.” Sam replied as she threw her arms around Eddie in a hug, her eyes filling with tears over the recent loss of her old friend.

“What about Alexander for our little boy?” Sam suggested after getting her emotions under control.

“Perfect. Ava and Alexander. They have names. So what are we going to tell your parents?” Eddie asked.

“As little as possible? I don’t know. I guess we can just give them the basics.” Sam replied with a sigh. “Not that this hasn’t felt real before, but its like naming them and worrying about what to tell people has made this feel more real.”

“I know what you mean. So I see there is a flight at 9 leaving from LAX to San Francisco, and a return flight for Sunday night, do you want me to book the flights?” Eddie asked.

“Go ahead, I’m going to go pack a bag and get ready for bed. I’ll text my sister and my mom too so they know we are coming.” Sam answered.

The next morning on the plane

“I need coffee. I can’t possibly be expected to make it through today without copious amounts of caffeine.” Sam lamented with a yawn.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep, we’ve got more than an hour before we land.” Eddie suggested.

“Can’t sleep. The kids are too excited to take their 1st plane ride, and won’t settle down. I wish I hadn’t made the rule that you aren’t allowed to draw attention to my stomach, it seems like your touch and voice are the only things they respond to.” Sam answered.

“We could always sneak into the bathroom, everyone else would just assume we were joining the mile high club.” Eddie teased. “Try this, tilt your chair back a little, put your armrest up, and put your head on my shoulder.” He put a blanket over them obscuring his hands and her stomach. “So tell me what to expect today.”

They talked for a few minutes before Sam snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and stared out the window until the captain announced that they would be beginning their decent. He felt bad waking Sam up, but knew that the flight attendants would be making their rounds and make them put the seats back in the upright position.

“We are about to land in San Francisco, you need to wake up.” Eddie whispered.

“Of course we are. I was having the best dream. Thanks for helping me get some sleep.” Sam replied.

“Anytime.” Eddie answered, dropping another kiss on her forehead.

Once the plane landed they took their time getting off the plane and making their way to the car rental counter. As Eddie handled the rental car Sam ducked into the women’s room to give herself a pep talk. She was not looking forward to this visit home, if she could call it that. She hadn’t lived there in more than two decades, which was far longer than she had lived there that was for sure. She splashed water on her face, touched up her makeup, and attempted to calm her nerves. She left the restroom and found Eddie waiting with keys to the rental car and a cup of coffee for each of them. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” He said as he handed her a cup. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Sam replied.

They made their way to the rental car and away from the airport without incident, and Sam let out a sigh of relief. “You ok?” Eddie asked.

“No, but I will be. I haven’t been in San Francisco in so long. Not the way I expected to come back.” Sam said, absently stroking her abdomen. “They are jumpy this morning.”

“After we talk to your family we can go to the hotel, order takeout and relax.” Eddie replied.

“Promise?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Promise.” Eddie replied taking her hand in reassurance.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of Sam’s childhood home. 

“Here goes nothing.” Sam muttered as she got out of the car. “In case I didn’t say it, thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Eddie replied as he pulled her close.

They barely had a chance to get out of the car before Sam’s sister came bounding out the door. “Sam! You’re here! I can’t believe it!” The young woman yelled as she threw her arms around her sister.

“I’m here! Carrie, can we take this inside?” Sam asked instinctively looking around for paparazzi.

“Sure, come in. Mom and dad are inside waiting. And who might this be?” Carrie asked gesturing to Eddie.

“Eddie Valetik, I’m a friend of Sam’s.” Eddie replied.

“Well come on in both of you.” Carrie said leading the way.

They exchanged introductions and pleasantries and during a lull in the conversation Sam worked up her nerve. “You probably are wondering why I wanted to see you all, but I have some news that I wanted to give you in person. I’m pregnant. Surprise.” 

You could hear a pin drop in the moment after her reveal. The silence did not last long however because Carrie squealed and launched herself at her sister. “I’m going to be an aunt! When are you due? Do you know what you are having?”

“It’s a girl and a boy. Ava and Alexander are their names.” Eddie answered when Sam was too stunned to answer.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you. I’ve been really lucky lately, the paparazzi has left me alone and I’ve been able to enjoy being pregnant and go about my life. However I have to go back to court for my final probation hearing soon I’m fairly certain the paparazzi is going to start following me again because of that and they are going to find out I’m pregnant. I wanted you to know before that happens.” Sam confessed.

“I’m so excited. I get a niece and a nephew. You have a bump already. I can’t see it, but I felt it when I hugged you.” Carrie said.

“Oh you can see it, she’s just got it camouflaged right now. When she is in certain clothes you can see it clearly.” Eddie replied protectively.

“I am guessing that you are the father?” Sam’s father finally spoke.

“Yes, Dad. Eddie is the father and we are very happy. I’m completely sober and have been for months. Yes, I admit I went off the rails, but that is in my past. I had been sober for four months before I got pregnant. These babies are very much loved and wanted and we cannot wait to meet them.” Sam said as she took her partners hand.

“I need to see this baby bump.” Carrie demanded, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam stood and took her jacket off, and her sister squealed. “Are they kicking yet?”

“At this moment? No, in general? Yes. They are pretty active, but especially when I want to sleep.” Sam replied.

“Speaking of sleep, we should probably go check in to the hotel.” Eddie suggested. “Do you want to join us for dinner later?”

“Unfortunately we have dinner plans tonight.” Sam’s mother replied.

“I don’t. Where do you want to get together.” Carrie said.

Sam and Eddie said their goodbyes and headed to the rental car, promising to see Carrie later for dinner.

“How are you?” Eddie asked once they were safely in the car and on their way to the hotel.

“I’m ok, glad that is over. Thanks again for going with me.” Sam told him.

“I think it went better than expected. I’m proud of you. Are you excited for dinner with your sister?” Eddie asked.

“Yes. Carrie is a lot of fun. I will be ready to go home tomorrow though. Ready to go back to our life and our family.” Sam replied.

“About that, what would you think if I had Berto and Monica move some of my stuff into the house while we are in San Francisco?” Eddie asked

“I would LOVE that. Are you really going to move in with me?” Sam replied excitedly.

“It’s actually already done, or will be by the time we get back. I went to Monica’s after you went to bed last night and talked to her and Berto. They are handling all the arrangements. I figured since I’ve been spending so much time at the house and we need to start putting the nursery together this made the most sense.” Eddie said.

“This is turning out to be an awesome weekend. Babies have names, my family knows about the babies, we are moving in together. I love my life.” Sam replied happily.

“Have you given any thought to Syd’s suggestions about handling the press?” Eddie asked.

“Some. I wish there was some way to keep the paparazzi away from this hearing. I’ve actually liked just living my life off the radar. What would you think about having Syd draft something that we could release after my hearing that gives a little info, but keeps some stuff private?” Sam suggested.

“If that is what you want to do, that is what we will do.” Eddie replied as he pulled up to their hotel. “Why don’t you call Syd and run it by her while I get us checked in?”

Sam dialed a familiar number and waited for her agent to pick up. “Hey Sam, how’s San Francisco?” 

“It’s good. We told my parents and Carrie. Eddie is checking us into the hotel now. He suggested I call you about a statement. What would you think about drafting something we can release after my hearing? Something stating the basics, that I’m pregnant and ask for privacy, and release it as part of a statement about my legal problems being over. Which, if everything goes according to plan, next week they will be.” Sam replied.

“I can work something up, no problem. Also, we never finished our conversation about you and Eddie last night. What exactly is going on with you two? And did you talk to him about his thing with Christine?” Syd asked.

“Who knows? We are committed to our kids, he just told me that he asked Monica and Berto to move his stuff into my house this weekend. I love spending time with him, and the babies love it too. I love waking up in his arms and I love listening to him talk to Ava and Alexander.” Sam replied.

“Hold up, you named the babies? What did that happen?” Syd asked

“Last night. It was his idea to name her Ava.” Sam replied.

“I don’t know how you’ve done it, but that is not the same Eddie Valetik I dated nor is he the one I had to threaten to get him to let you shadow him. You’ve changed him Sam.” Syd told her friend.

“I like to think we’ve changed each other. Anyways he is coming back. If you can work something up I can look at it when we get back in town.” Sam replied.

“Ok, sounds good. I will get it to you Monday.” Syd said before the call disconnected.

“Everything set up with our room?” Sam asked Eddie.

“Yes. We have a suite ready for us on the first floor. Let’s go in. Everything ok with Syd?” Eddie said, as he grabbed their overnight bag from the trunk and headed inside.

“Yep. She is going to have a statement for us to look over Monday, and I told her you are moving in with me.” Sam replied.

“Did she try to talk you out of it?” Eddie asked.

“Surprisingly no she didn’t.” Sam replied as she sat down on the bed in their suite. “She did ask me about Christine though, if you guys were still together.”

“Chris and are just friends, we were never together to begin with.” Eddie began.

“No, you and I are just friends, what you have with Chris is something else entirely. I mean yeah, we slept together but we can’t remember it.” Sam countered.

“If you think all you and I are is just friends then what are we doing Sam? Why do we spend nearly every moment of every day together, and don’t say it’s because of the babies. Christine got one thing right, there is something between us and it was there before we slept together. I don’t know what I feel exactly, but you and I aren’t *just* friends.” Eddie replied honestly.

“I’m scared we are going to screw it up. We have a good thing going, what if we mess it up and then the kids don’t have their parents?” Sam asked.

“They will always have us. No matter what. Don’t we owe it to them to try?” Eddie replied as he took Sam’s face in his hands.

“It would be SO easy to just fall into bed with you right now. You have no idea how much I want to throw caution to the wind, and indulge my fantasies.” Sam said as she looked her partner in the eye.

“What is stopping you?” Eddie asked.

“My last relationship was Dylan and I was with him a long time. I meant what I said when we worked his case, I’m completely over him. Maybe at one point I had vague ideas of getting back together with him, but that’s over. However I lost myself for awhile and I’m just starting to find myself again. To be honest? You are a big part of why I’m finding my way back. You helped me find a job I love and I found a family with you, both literally and figuratively. I don’t want to rush into this and ruin what we have. Does that make sense?” Sam replied.

“It does. Maybe we have rushed into some things. Why don’t we take things slow? Maybe when we get back home I move into one of the spare bedrooms? Give us some distance?” Eddie suggested.

“I really like waking up in your arms, and I love it when you hold me and talk to the babies. I don’t know if I can give that up.” Sam admitted.

“Let’s play it by ear then, but know this, Christine is part of my past. Just as much as Dylan is part of yours. She actually saw this coming before we did. When she helped us out with the DEA months ago she mentioned it. Honestly I think she began putting distance between us then, like she knew we were inevitable and she was just waiting for us to realize it.” Eddie replied.

“Ok, we will play it by ear.” Sam said with a yawn. “I know this goes against everything I just said, but will you hold me? I sleep better in your arms. I need some rest before dinner.” 

“Absolutely, all you had to do was ask.” Eddie answered.

Sam went to the bedroom to change and when Eddie entered the room she was in one of his shirts. “My pajamas weren’t comfortable. I hope it’s ok.” She said gesturing to his shirt.

“It’s more than ok.” Eddie replied “I love seeing you in my shirts. It reminds me of that morning. You looked so beautiful.”

Sam blushed. They climbed into the King size bed and Eddie put his arms around her. “Hey Eddie?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” Eddie replied.

“I love you.” Sam answered.

“I love you too, Sam. Get some rest.” Eddie replied as he kissed the top of her head and held her close.

Later that day. 

Sam decided that she wasn’t up to going out for dinner. The last twenty four hours had taken a toll on her so she decided to have Carrie come to the suite and Eddie volunteered to go pick up Chinese Food.

“So. Tell me about you and Eddie? He’s hot sis!” Carrie asked once Eddie left the suite.

“Eddie is complicated. When I got out of Rehab no one would hire me as an actress, but there was a script for a movie about a Private Investigator that made its way to me. I wanted to shadow a P.I. so that I could give an authentic performance and Syd knew Eddie and arranged for me to follow him around. He wasn’t happy about it at all, but as Syd put it ‘he owed her’ and this was it. Unfortunately the funding fell through for the movie but as it turned out, I’m a pretty good P.I. So we’ve been working together ever since.” Sam answered.

“Now tell me the real story about this pregnancy that you didn’t want to tell mom and dad.” Carrie replied.

“What I’m about to tell you only about five people know, so you have to take this to the grave. Got it? Eddie and I were working a case and while I can’t go into the details of the case due to a non disclosure agreement the basics are, we got drugged and woke up in bed together with no memory of how we got there, or the previous twenty four hours or so. We pieced together most of what happened, and even managed to solve the case. While we know how we got back to Eddie’s apartment to this day we don’t remember anything. We only confirmed we had sex when I found out I was pregnant. We had kind of just decided to put it out of our minds and pretend it didn’t happen, and many weeks later I stopped denying I was late and took a pregnancy test. Six pregnancy tests actually, and the next day we had our first ultrasound and found out we were having twins.” Sam answered.

“So are you together? Cause you seem like you are together.” Carrie asked.

“Not exactly. We have basically been unofficially living together since we found out I was pregnant, and by the time we get back tomorrow his stuff we be moved into my house. We aren’t sleeping together if that’s what you mean. Well we are, but we aren’t having sex. We had a conversation about it today. We both want more, but are going to take it slow.” Sam confessed. “I’m afraid I’m going to mess it up like I did with Dylan and then the babies will miss out on their dad.”

“First of all, you didn’t screw it up with Dylan. He was a cheating manwhore who screwed it up all on his own, and second? He never looked at you the way Eddie does. You need to let yourself off the hook for Dylan.” Carrie said frankly.

“I saw him a few months back. His house got broken into and he came to us to track down his stuff.” Sam replied.

“I hope you sent him packing!” Carrie asked.

“Actually, no. We helped him. He kinda leveraged me, and Eddie agreed to help. Dylan and I made a video when we were together and he told me he deleted it, but he lied, big surprise. It would have gotten released too, if it weren’t for Eddie.” Sam said with a smile.

“And where is this sex tape now?” Carrie inquired.

“Gone. I deleted it myself before his laptop was turned over to LAPD, for another case. Eddie made that happen too. His girlfriend helped.” Sam answered. “Well ex-girlfriend now. Though the way he tells it they weren’t ever together, but they had a Friends with Benefits thing for awhile. She ended it when she found out I was pregnant. She’s helped us out a few times with cases.”

“Well he seems like a really good guy. I’m glad, you deserve it.” Carrie said. “Don’t screw it up by overthinking it.”

Before Sam could reply Eddie returned with dinner. 

“So Eddie, I hear you and my sister are shacking up. Any plan to put a ring on it?” Carrie asked with a wink.

“Eddie, don’t answer that. My sister has no filter, and needs to keep her opinions to herself.” Sam cut her sister off.

“Come on Sam, I’m just playing. Besides I want to get to know my niece and nephews dad.” Carrie replied. “Eddie, Sam’s right, I have no filter but I really am just playing. Tell me about yourself? Do you have any brothers and sisters? Did you always want to be a Private Investigator? Tell me about your agency.”

“No brothers and sisters, I used to be with the LAPD but parted ways with them several years ago. I never really planned to be a P.I. but I really do enjoy it. Up until your sister pushed her way onto the team it was just me and my tech Berto, but Sam unofficially brought her assistant Monica in, and we just added another investigator in the last month or so. We added the new investigator so that I can be there when the babies are born, and have more flexibility for things like this weekend.” Eddie answered.

“So how’d my sister talk you into naming the babies Ava and Alexander? Which by the way I plan to call them ‘The Wonder Twins’ or maybe ‘the A-team’.” Carrie countered.

“Actually, I named Ava, she named Alexander, and as long as you promise to keep their privacy I can go with either of those nicknames.” Eddie replied.

“I find him acceptable.” Carrie said to Sam with a wry smile. “Eddie, I want to apologize for my parents. They don’t really understand Sam, well honestly they don’t understand either of us, but Sam got away and they feel like she’s never really needed them and they don’t know what to do with her. They’ve used her meltdown after that manwhore Dylan did what he did to justify keeping her at a distance. Just to let you know, I’m not like my parents, and I’m incredibly excited to be an aunt.” 

“I think she may hate Dylan as much as you do Sam.” Eddie said with a grin. 

“Yeah, she was never his biggest fan, but on the plus side she seems to like you.” Sam replied.

“So when do you guys go back to L.A.?” Carrie asked.

“Tomorrow night. Flights at 8 p.m.” Eddie answered.

“Want to go do something fun tomorrow? See some local treasures? You haven’t been home in forever Sam, and once the wonder twins arrive it’s gonna be hard to come see your favorite sister.” Carrie asked with a pout. “We could do Fisherman’s Wharf or Little Italy.”

“I’m game for Fisherman’s Wharf. If Eddie is up for it.” Sam replied.

“If that’s what you want to do. I’ve never been to either and Carrie has a point, it’s probably going to be awhile before we get back here.” Eddie answered.

“Ok, it’s settled we will do Fisherman’s Wharf tomorrow. On that note, I need to go. I’m meeting a friend at a club. I’d invite you, but I don’t think it’s your scene anymore. I love you sis, and I love my wonder twins. Eddie it was nice to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you better. Take care of my sister.” Carrie said as she made her exit.

“So your sister, not what I expected.” Eddie told Sam. “I thought you were a handful, but she’s a force of nature.”

“That’s my sister. Who would have thought I was the lite version?” Sam replied. 

“Are you sorry that you can’t go clubbing with her?” Eddie asked, taking in Sam’s shift in mood.

“Not really. I meant what I said earlier I’m ready to get back to our life in L.A. I’m just tired. It can be exhausting to be around Carrie. Like I said she has no filter and no question is off limits.” Sam replied. 

“So I was thinking, remember that favor the chief owes me?” Eddie asked. “I’m wondering if there is anyway we can turn that favor into a favor with Judge Payne for your probation hearing. If she could talk to the judge and see if the judge would consider moving it to her chambers or conduct it in another way. Then maybe we can avoid issuing a statement next week and maybe we can continue our quiet life. What do you think?”

“Are you sure you want to use your favor for this?” Sam said.

“There is nothing the chief can give me that I want, and if it means that you and the wonder twins stay out of the public eye it’s worth it to me.” Eddie replied.

“And now she’s got you doing it. I would love it if we could continue to keep them a secret. If you are sure that’s what you want to use your favor on...”Sam trailed off.

“I’m sure. I’m thinking about calling Christine and see if she can talk to the chief. I don’t want to hide anything about when I talk to her. If I had anyone else I trusted with this request I would go through them, but she knows about the pregnancy and I trust that she will be discreet.” Eddie replied.

“I trust you, but thank you for being upfront with me. I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. If you want to call her now it’s fine with me.” Sam told Eddie.

“Ok, I will be in soon. I just want to get this started.” Eddie replied as he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Hey Eddie, what’s going on?” Christine said answering her phone.

“I need a favor. Remember that offer I told you Elder made me after the serial case? I want to see if we can trade that favor to get Sam’s final probation hearing changed. Something you don’t know is we are having twins, just found out yesterday we are having a boy and a girl. They have names now, and it’s all become very real. They aren’t even here yet, and all we want to do is protect them. The paparazzi seems to have finally lost interest in Sam and we would like to keep it that way. If she has to appear in open court they will probably start following her again and we won’t be able to keep the pregnancy under wraps anymore. You are the *only* person I trust with something so important can you please find out if this is something that the chief can help with?” Eddie pleaded.

“I can’t promise, but I will see what I can do. How is Sam doing?” Christine asked.

“She’s good. Happy, but nervous. We are actually in San Francisco right now. She made herself come home to tell her parents in person about the babies. I met her sister. If you think Sam’s a handful, her sister Carrie is a hurricane.” Eddie answered. “Also in the interest of being completely honest I’m moving in with Sam. It just makes sense with two babies coming to set up one nursery instead of two since we already have to buy two of everything and my place isn’t really big enough.”

“I’m surprised it took you this long to move in with her.” Christine replied. “Let me see what I can do about the chief. When will you be back in town?”

“Tomorrow night.” Eddie answered.

“Ok, I’ll see what I can find out and touch base with you Monday. You and Sam going to be at the office?” Chris asked.

“Should be.” Eddie replied. “Thanks Chris, I appreciate your help.”

“You’re welcome.” Chris said before she hung up.

Eddie went into the bedroom and Sam was waiting for him. “Chris is going to see what she can do, she will get back to us Monday. I hope this works out. I like what we have. I don’t want it to change.”

“Me either. Now can you lay down beside me and tell your kids to settle down?” Sam said with a grin.

Sunday morning

Sam awoke rested and refreshed. She had gotten so many things off her chest the previous day that she woke up feeling lighter. She and Eddie had discussed the future in more than just abstract terms, her sister and her parents knew about the babies, and they had a plan for her upcoming hearing, both if the media was present or not. Her favorite part of waking up early was watching her partner sleep. Memorizing the planes of his face, those dimples that made her crazy, his sleep tousled hair with a slight curl. She contemplated her conversation with her sister the previous day and how Carrie told her she needed to let herself off the hook for Dylan. In that moment she resolved to do just that, and to give in to those feelings she had admitted she had for Eddie. She also decided to get up and ready for their day.

By the time she was done dressing Eddie was awake and Carrie had texted she was on her way with coffee and donuts. Carrie knew from past experience with Sam that she preferred to eat breakfast in her suite and wanted her sister to start the day comfortably.

“Good morning, Carrie is on her way with coffee and donuts. How did you sleep?” Sam asked her partner, who was still in bed.

“I slept well, you are chipper today, how much coffee have you had?” Eddie replied.

“Would you believe none? I woke up well rested. Almost like everything we did and said yesterday took a giant load off of me and sleep just washed over me.” Sam answered, playing with his hand. “I’m feeling really good about life right now.”

“Glad to hear it. It looks good on you.” Eddie replied unabashedly, figuring he laid all his cards on the table yesterday during their heart-to-heart talk and was no longer hiding his emotions and motives. He wanted a real relationship with her and wasn’t going to give up on that.

A knock on the door signaled Carrie had arrived. “I better go get that, but take your time getting up. It’s still early, just make sure to put a shirt on, ok? Carrie already thinks you’re hot, I don’t need you giving her proof.” Sam said with a grin.

Sam answered the door and let Carrie in and helped her set up the assorted containers on the small breakfast bar. “What time did you get home from the club?”

“Who says I’ve been home?” Carrie countered.

“Be careful with that, ok? Do it too many times and you end up craving it, and then craving other things to keep you up and going back.” Sam replied seriously. “I’m not trying to sound like an ‘After school special’ but I know of what I speak. You saw the end result of my spiral but I lived it. I don’t want anyone to go through what I did. Especially not my favorite sister.”

“We’ve never talked about this, what exactly happened?” Carrie asked.

“Honestly? I’ve given up trying to figure it all out. One thing Rehab taught me was to accept the things I cannot change and I can’t change what happened. I figured if I can’t move past it how can I expect anyone else to either. So every day I get up and reflect on how much better my life is sober, and when I have a bad day I call my sponsor. She let’s me wallow for about thirty seconds and then tells me what I need to do to fix my mindset. I told you that we found out I was pregnant and found out it was twins right away, right? Well right after they told us it was twins I lost it. I was so overwhelmed. I had just accepted I was pregnant not even 24 hours before and finding out I was having twins? I was spinning out, but I called Tina and she met me within minutes, took me to a coffee shop and we talked. She encouraged me to acknowledge my fears and doubts and be honest with myself, and with Eddie. It made all the difference. Before Rehab I would have just grabbed a bottle and drowned my sorrows, consequences be damned, but I’m learning to let the good in and not dwell on the bad.” Sam answered. “I know that probably doesn’t answer your question, but it’s the only answer I have.”

“No, it kind of answers it. I’m so proud of you. A year ago, I was so scared for you. I half expected every time I saw a news alert about you it would be that you overdosed.” Carrie said, surprisingly serious.

“I know this Medical Examiner back in L.A. named Mick. The first day I met him he told me he was a big fan, but thought that the only way he would ever meet me was on his table. That was a sobering thought. I promise you. I am doing everything I can to stay committed to my sobriety and to be the best mom I can be to the babies, which I need to be sober to accomplish. I’ve missed you Carrie, promise me that we will talk more, and be real sisters again?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely. I figure I will come down when my wonder twins are born so they can get to know their favorite aunt.” Carrie replied, bringing levity back to the conversation.

“Do you know you have Eddie calling them the wonder twins now?” Sam said with a giggle.

“My work here is done. You will be calling them that soon too, and when they ask why you call them the wonder twins you can say their cool Aunt Carrie named them.” Carrie replied. “So I got your favorite donut from that bakery downtown we used to sneak off to, and I got a few others cause I wasn’t sure what Eddie would like, plus coffee.”

“Eddie likes donuts, cop stereotype an all. Thanks for picking up breakfast Carrie.” Eddie said, announcing his presence in the room.

“And you put a shirt on, as requested.” Sam bantered back. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he had heard more of the conversation then just about donuts, but wanted to give the sisters space. “You have to try this donut Eddie. It’s a local specialty, we used to ride our bikes to the bakery every Saturday before our parents got up so we could get these.” She said offering him a bite.

“That is good. So what time do you want to head out for sightseeing?” Eddie asked as he grabbed his own donut.

“Whenever. I did tell mom and dad where we were going and told them we would probably stop in at Bubba Gump around two if they wanted to join us. I don’t know if they will or not, but balls in their court. I hope that is ok.” Carrie answered.

“It’s fine. I doubt they will join us. It’s ok though, as you said the balls in their court. I am not going to chase them down and force them to be a part of my life, or their grandchildren’s. We have a life in L.A. and people who we trust that are our family, the babies have a family. Zeus claimed godparent rights the night he found out I was pregnant, and Berto already considers himself their uncle.” Sam replied.

Carrie reached over to embrace her sister again. “I’m so glad things are going well for you. I’m just going to have to get down to L.A. more often so my wonder twins know me.”

“Here give me your hand.” Sam said, taking her sisters hand. “Feel right there. That’s a foot.”

“That is so cool. Does it hurt on the inside?” Carrie asked with amazement.

“Not really, not most of the time anyways. Though I think as they get bigger and start running out of space they might. Most of the time they are just really active at night. Almost like when I am moving around they are rocked to sleep. They are moving now because of the sugar and the coffee.” Sam answered. “I’m going to go finish getting ready and pack up my stuff. Be nice to Eddie.”

“Of course I’ll be nice to Eddie, I like Eddie. Why wouldn’t I be nice to Eddie?” Carrie replied.

“I wanted to thank you for being there for my sister. I was really worried about her before she went to Rehab, and after she got out too for that matter. I even went to therapy for a while. I learned that she had to want to be sober, I couldn’t make her or do it for her. I stayed away because I couldn’t handle being there and watching her make poor choices. I’m so happy to see her happy. I’m glad she has people around her that aren’t just there for her celebrity and what she can do for them. One of the things I always despised about Dylan was I felt like when they got together he was using her to boost his career. Sure he is A-list now, but back then he was a nobody and she was working her butt off with 15 hour days and then he expected her to take him out and meet people. So thank you, and I meant what I said before don’t worry about my parents opinions. Sam knows that they are the way they are, and their reaction to the pregnancy has nothing to do with you. Honestly I think you are the first good guy she’s ever brought home.” Carrie confessed.

“I care about her, and not just because of the babies. I didn’t want to but she showed me you can’t always believe what you read, and you’ve shown me first impressions aren’t always correct. I thought you were a hurricane that was going to send Sam down a bad path. Very glad to have been wrong about you.” Eddie replied. “I’m going to go check on Sam, and finish getting ready to go. We should be able to head out shortly.”

In the bedroom, Sam sat on the bed, sorting the contents of her purse, and lost in thought. She didn’t even notice Eddie come in until he sat down next to her to get her attention. “You ok?” Eddie asked.

“I’m great, just a lot on my mind. Had a long talk with my sister, which I’m fairly certain you heard at least some of, you know in the moment I didn’t realize how bad off I was back then, and sometimes it just hits me. Not in the ‘I need a drink to escape way’ just a ‘What was I thinking way.’ I’m good though, looking forward to going home tonight. To our place.” Sam replied happily. 

“Are you ready to checkout? We can put the bags in the rental car and Carrie said it would be easier to catch a shuttle to Fisherman’s Wharf from here.” Eddie asked.

“She’s right, and let me just grab my what did you call it? Camouflage? And I will be ready to go.” Sam said grabbing her jacket, oversized sunglasses, and well worn favorite baseball cap.

Sometime later 

“Eddie we need chocolate. Ghirardelli is the best. You know how much the kids love chocolate. I can smell it from here and my mouth is watering. Can we start there?” Sam asked.

“Far be it for me to deny you your chocolate. Besides of all the horror stories I’ve heard about cravings, your chocolate thing seems normal, almost normal, don’t get me wrong it’s still weird.” Eddie replied, taking Sam’s hand and allowing her to lead him to the chocolate Mecca.

“I feel like I’m missing some inside joke.” Carrie said after witnessing her sister beg her companion for the confection.

“The night we uhh learned about the a-team we went to our friends place for a late dinner, and all I wanted was garlic wings. Until they arrived, then all I wanted was to smother them in chocolate sauce. It’s become a running joke that every time I want Zeus’ wings not to forget the chocolate sauce.” Sam filled her in. “I love chocolate, what can I say? Anyways I want to see what samples they are giving out and I want ice cream, they have the best ice cream counter Eddie. It’s totally worth the wait.”

They got their ice cream to go and purchased chocolate for the trip home. Her craving satisfied Sam was content to let her sister play tour guide, and Carrie was happy to do it. Before they knew it they found themselves at the seafood restaurant that Carrie picked for lunch. 

“They said it will be about fifteen minutes for a table. I had them put us on the list, under my name. I’m guessing you don’t want to use yours?” Carrie asked.

“I’m quite content to be an anonymous face in the crowd this weekend thank-you-very-much. I’m going to go sit on that bench, all that walking tired me out.” Sam answered as she headed to the aforementioned bench.

Eddie followed Sam to the bench and sat down next to her. She immediately leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder whispered. “I know I said it before, but thank you for this weekend. Thank you for putting up with me, and my crazy sister.”

“Anytime partner. Anytime.” Eddie replied, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Sam and Eddie sat contently waiting for their table to become available. To the average bystander they just looked like any couple in love. Carrie took out her phone and snapped a photo of her sister and her companion for posterity before disturbing them to tell them their table had become available.

They followed the hostess to what was thankfully a secluded corner booth. The chatty hostess asked them questions and informed them of the specials, then told them their server would be with them shortly. They engaged in small talk for a few minutes and then placed their orders. 

“I’m so glad we got to hang out Sam. I missed you. The last few times I saw you you weren’t you, and I tried to get you to go to treatment, but you wouldn’t go. I went to Al-anon and they helped me see that I couldn’t make you better, you had to want it for yourself. I had to distance myself from you because as long as I was there to try and pickup the pieces you weren’t going to get better. My therapist helped me realize that you had to hit rock bottom. I didn’t know what to expect when you said you were coming home this weekend, but I’m so happy to say I got my sister back, and I meant what I said before I’m happy about your news. I’m just sad you have to go back so soon.” Carrie told Sam.

“You know the airplanes go both directions. Sure I’m not going to be getting on a plane again anytime soon, but you can come to us. It’s only like a 90 minute flight.” Sam replied.

“Count on it. I meant what I said, the A-team is going to know me. Mom and dad can miss out, but I refuse to.” Carrie said.

“Ok, you need to stop, cause you are gonna make me cry. It won’t be pretty. Let’s leave it at, we will see each other soon, and enjoy our lunch.” Sam replied burying her face in Eddie’s shoulder.

“I got something to make you smile.” Carrie said pulling a small bag out of her purse. “I know how paranoid you are so it isn’t wrapped cause I didn’t want to draw attention, but the sentiment is there. You might want to open it discreetly though.” Carrie said as she handed Sam the bag.

“It’s not paranoia if people really are out to get you.” Sam muttered as she opened the offered parcel. Inside were the tiniest shirts with “Wonder Twins Powers Activate” printed on them in perfectly aligned lettering with an intricate airbrushed superhero design, one was red and the other blue.

“You really are trying to make that stick.” Eddie said with a grin.

“Oh it’s inevitable. You know you love it.” Carrie replied.

“It’s growing on me. How did you have time to make them? You just found out yesterday.” Sam asked.

“I didn’t go clubbing last night, well not exactly. I did meet a friend and go to a club, but it wasn’t what I let you think. I volunteer with this organization that puts on sober events in clubs periodically. I had already agreed to work this particular event when you texted me to tell me you were coming, and it was too late to get someone to cover for me. It was an all ages event so it closed down at midnight and I was able to leave the venue by about quarter after twelve. Aiden was working the event too, we left the event and went straight to his studio. He helped me work up the design, and while I was sketching the graphic he found the shirts and did the lettering. I think it was the fastest custom design and production he has ever turned around. I wanted to surprise you so I let you think I stayed out all night partying.” Carrie replied.

“They are perfect. How is Aiden? Did you tell him who these were for?” Sam asked.

“He’s good. I told him a friend was having twins and I wanted something unique for a baby gift. You know Aiden, he doesn’t ask too many questions. Besides he likes a challenge.” Carrie replied with a shrug. 

“Aiden is her best friend. They met in an art class. He has a custom printing company and lets her play there whenever she wants.” Sam explained. “I still say he’s a little bit in love with you sis.”

“Again, we are just friends.” Carrie replied. 

“I just realized how ridiculous it sounds when we say it.” Sam told Eddie with a giggle.

“Hey, I told you yesterday we weren’t just friends. I may not know what we are, but it isn’t just friends.” Eddie replied seriously.

“I know, I know. However I think that is a conversation for at home, not in a busy restaurant. Raincheck?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely.” Eddie replied as he dropped a quick kiss on Sam’s lips.

Their server arrived with the entrees at that point and the moment was broken. They enjoyed good food and good conversation, but all too soon the meal was finished and it was time to leave and catch the shuttle back to their cars so that Eddie and Sam could head to the airport.

Back at the hotel parking lot

“Ok we have to go, I don’t want to rush through security and to the gate. Don’t be a stranger, ok? Come see me and the babies. I love you sis.” Sam whispered into Carrie’s ear as she enveloped her in a hug.

“I love you too. I’m glad things are going well for you.” Carrie replied. “Eddie I meant it, take care of my sister, and the wonder twins. I’m glad I got to meet you. I’ll see you both soon.”

Eddie put his arms around Sam as they watched Carrie pull away. “You ready?” 

“Yes. Let’s go.” Sam replied.

Later at the airport

Sam and Eddie got through security without incident, something Sam was very glad for. There always seemed to be more scrutiny on flights returning to LAX and she let out a sigh of relief when they made it to their gate without delay.

“You alright?” Eddie asked her.

“Yep, more than. I’m think I’m the happiest I’ve been in a really long time. For the first time since we found out I’m really feeling like we’ve got this. That we can be ready for this.” Sam replied.

“Good.” Eddie said as he put his arm around her. “I am sorry your parents weren’t more supportive of everything.” He murmured.

“Believe it or not my parents reacted better than I expected. They are who they are, I can’t change them, but I did my part, they know now. The next move is theirs. I meant what I said earlier, I’m not going to chase after them and make them have a relationship with me or these guys. Just because they share blood with me it doesn’t make them my family.” Sam replied leaning into Eddie’s embrace.

“Sometimes family comes together in the strangest ways that’s for sure. We’ve got a great one though.” Eddie said.

Before Sam could say anything else her phone signaled she had a text message. She flicked the screen on and went through the process of getting to the message. She saw it was a picture message from Carrie and waited a moment for it to load. It simply said “show this to my niece and nephew when they are older to show them their parents in love” and attached was a photo of the two of them Carrie must of taken while they were waiting for their table. Sam was usually so guarded in public she knew when people were photographing her, and while she recalled the circumstances she was apparently so caught up in it that she let her guard down. 

Eddie noticed Sam got quiet and turned to see her hiding behind her sunglasses again. “You got quiet. You are rarely quiet, what is up?” He asked.

“I’m just thinking. This weekend opened my eyes to a lot of things and I’m just processing things. I will fill you in on everything when we get home tonight, ok?” Sam replied.

“Promise?” Eddie asked.

“Promise, when we get home. I love that I can say that by the way. Home, our home.” Sam answered with a smile. 

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful. They were spotted briefly at LAX by the paparazzi, but were able to shake them fairly easily. Sam surmised they weren’t actually there for her when they left her alone.

The house later that evening

Eddie pulled his S.U.V. into the garage and turned off the motor. “We’re home.” He said gently.

“I don’t think I’m going to get tired of that any time soon.” Sam replied. “I’m going to go change into something more comfortable, then can we talk?”

“Whenever you’re ready I will be here.” Eddie answered.

Sam went into the bedroom and took note of the changes since the last time she had seen it. Monica and Berto did a good job putting things away and the room represented both of them now. She changed into one of Eddie’s well worn denim shirts and a pair of maternity leggings, washed her face, and attempted to calm her nerves. Before she could dwell on things the babies started moving like clockwork and pulled her from her thoughts. 

She came down the stairs and found Eddie sitting in a chair on the patio looking at the pool. “Wanna go for a swim? I know I promised you that you might see me in a bikini some day, but I don’t think today is that day.” Sam said as she put her sat in his lap and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

“You wanted to talk?” Eddie replied, putting his arms around her.

“Yes, but I’m not sure where to start.” Sam answered

“Start where you are comfortable, when you are comfortable. I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to go and you don’t know how to say it.” Eddie asked.

“I may not know how to say what I want to say, but I know I don’t want you to go anywhere. Honestly I am really enjoying just sitting here like this, like this is how it’s supposed to be. You holding me and our babies, there’s just something so right about it.” Sam replied.

“I will hold you and our babies whenever you want. Confession time? When we were in San Francisco it felt different between us, and I really liked it.” Eddie confessed.

“I liked it too. Confession time? I liked the way you touched me this weekend. You touch me all the time here and have for months, but it’s usually related to something with the babies or for a case. This weekend it wasn’t about either and it was so much more intimate, and I really liked when you did this.” Sam replied dropping a kiss on Eddie lips.

Eddie wasn’t expecting her to act so boldly, but a half a second later he wrapped his hands in his partners long hair and deepened the kiss.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was far from the chaste kiss they had shared earlier in the day. 

Before either of them can speak the moment is broken by voices and the opening of the gate to the pool.

“Oh you are here. We were just going to swim, but we can go.” Berto said.

“No, stay. I don’t think I’m going to be swimming anytime soon so someone might as well get use out of the pool.” Sam replied.

“How was your trip?” Monica asked.

“It was good. Nice to get away from L.A. for a bit, but I’m glad to be home and I’m not getting on another plane until the Wonder Twins are on the outside.”” Sam replied.

“Ha! You said it. I have to text Carrie.” Eddie replied attempting to grab Sam’s phone.

“Ok so it’s growing on me, but you don’t have to give her the satisfaction of telling her that. At least not today.” Sam said with a grin.

“Are you as confused as I am?” Monica asked Berto.

“Sam sister decided to call the babies ‘the wonder twins’ and did so all weekend whenever she was speaking about them. Except when she called them the A-team.” Eddie replied.

“We named them after you all left Friday night, Ava and Alexander. Hence the A-team nickname.” Sam supplied when she saw the confusion on their associates faces.

“That’s awesome. I’m glad you had a good trip.” Berto replied as he got in the pool.

 

Sam and Eddie sat there wrapped in each other’s arms for a few moments before Sam whispered in his ear, “I think I’m going to the bedroom, see you up there soon?” 

Eddie leaned over and kissed her, “Count on it.” His voice husky.

“Thanks for getting my stuff moved over here.” Eddie told the twosome in the pool. “It’s been a long day, I’m going to head up. Enjoy the pool. See you at the office tomorrow?”

“Yep boss. See you there.” Berto replied.

Eddie made his way upstairs to the bedroom and discovered Sam had fallen asleep waiting for him. He covered her up, changed his clothes and climbed in bed with her. 

 

Monday morning

Sam awoke first as was their typical routine in the months they had been sharing a bed. However their relationship had changed over the last few days, and for the first time she dared to think about Eddie as something more than just her partner, friend, and father of her children. She realized that she no longer felt scared and uncertain about the future, and that brought a smile to her face. It was still early and Sam wasn’t ready to get up and start her day nor was she in need of more sleep. While she was trying to figure out what to do with herself, her fidgeting drew Eddie from his slumber. “Morning.” Eddie said.

“Morning.” Sam said with a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well. Come here.” Eddie instructed Sam opening his arms. Sam moved into his embrace. He put his head on her shoulder and traced circles on her abdomen. “Can I tell you how hot you look in my shirt?”

Sam blushed. “My shirts don’t fit right anymore. I might have to wear your shirts to the office, better not say that there. People might find out about us.”

“If by people you mean Berto and Monica, I’m pretty sure they know about us. Remember you were sitting in my lap last night by the pool? I think they are going to notice that things have changed.”Eddie replied. “Why do you regret what happened?”

“I regret nothing, but I was afraid you might. I know how private you are.” Sam said.

“I am very content to stay away from the scrutiny of the public eye, but within our circle, our family? I don’t mind if they know, and I don’t think they will be surprised. I know Zeus won’t be surprised, I think he’s been waiting for this to happen ever since you steamrolled over me about your office, and definitely since we found out about the pregnancy.” Eddie replied.

“Were we just blind or in denial all these months?” Sam asked seriously.

“Denial, definitely denial.” Eddie answered, holding her tight.

They lay in companionable silence until the sun came up. Then they got ready for their day and return to the office, each wondering what the day held.

That afternoon in Eddie’s office

Christine called as promised and made arrangements to meet with Sam and Eddie at the office. Eddie was out tracking down a witness when she called but promised to return shortly and informed her that Sam was there. Sam had kept her promise about staying in the office once they hired Kevin, and promoted Berto when it came to field work and stakeouts. She mostly handled new client meetings, phone calls, and was learning how to do some of Berto’s tasks, though she would never be able to do everything the talented young man could.

So when Christine Rollins arrived and went into Eddie’s office she found Sam sitting behind his desk working on research for a case. “Eddie not back yet?” She asked Sam.

“Not yet, but he called to tell me you were coming and that he would be here soon. Have a seat.” Sam offered.

“How are things going? Eddie told me you are having twins, congratulations.” Christine replied.

“Thank you. Yes we are having twins and it both thrills me and scares me to death. Did he tell you their names?” Sam asked.

“No, just said you are having one of each and that they had names, what are they? If I’m allowed to ask.” Christine replied.

“Ava and Alexander. Eddie named one and I named the other, but we haven’t picked middle names yet.” Sam answered.

“Have you decided on their last name?” Christine asked.

“We haven’t discussed it, but if its up to me it will just be Valetik. I figure that gives them more anonymity than Swift or some combination with hyphens. I’m all about keeping them out of the public eye as much as possible. If I can keep their existence a secret I will. I’ve really come to enjoy our quiet life out of the spotlight.” Sam answered.

“You know I was wrong about you. When I met you I thought you were just this washed up actress who was going to get Eddie killed in her quest to rehab her image. I’m glad I was wrong.” Christine replied honestly.

“You love him don’t you?” Sam asked.

“I will always love Eddie Valetik. He’s one of my best friends and he was there for me during some very difficult times in my life, I mean you met Tyler. Sure the sex was great, but that’s not the basis of our relationship and you don’t have to worry, our arrangement is over. I see the way he looks at you and even if he hasn’t figured it out yet, he will. He’s so good at seeing the big picture except when it involves himself. I’m not in your way, and honestly I never have been. Since he met you he’s been different and I’m glad he’s happy. He deserves it. He’s one of the good guys.” Christine replied honestly. “That said, you hurt him? You will answer to me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Let’s go wait for the guys to come back in my office. Babies want a snack, and it’s more comfortable in there.” Sam replied leading the way to her own office.

“I see now why Eddie asked me about keeping you out of open court. One look at you and the paparazzi is going to be all over this place.” Christine said following Sam into her own office.

“I know, right? They are growing, I’m afraid they are going to run out of room. I told Eddie I might have to start wearing his shirts to the office, cause mine don’t fit.” Sam replied. “It backfired on me though cause I think he liked that idea.”

“Sounds like Eddie. So he said he moved in with you, does that mean you guys are getting serious?” Christine asked.

“Does it’s complicated answer the question? If you asked me last week I’d have said we were just friends, now I’m not sure exactly but I think we banned the phrase just friends. Actually it was a conversation about you and Eddie that was the catalyst for us to have a conversation we’d been dancing around so, thanks for that.” Sam said with a grin. 

The elevator door opened delivering Eddie so further conversation was halted. “Should I be worried that you two just stopped talking when I walked in?” Eddie asked nervously.

“No, you have nothing to worry about. Sam and I are just getting to know each other better.” Christine replied.

“That’s what I’m nervous about.” Eddie answered as he grabbed a seat. “What did you find out?” 

“Well the Chief came through. Judge Payne will conduct the hearing after hours, this Thursday. I did not tell her why, just that you have a compelling reason for this request that involves an innocent party, and that it would be apparent in time. I also guaranteed that you had successfully completed the terms of your probation and have been a model citizen. You got lucky, as I don’t think you would be able to hide the pregnancy from the paparazzi if they were truly paying attention. I suggested that the hearing be conducted remotely, and the judge said she would consider it. Honestly if I were you that is the option I would want.” Christine replied.

“How do we get it done remotely?” Sam asked.

“It’s up to the judge. Unless there is someone else who owes you and can make it happen, it’s completely up to Judge Payne.” Christine answered.

“Too bad we can’t track down Special Agent Angela Truman.” Sam muttered.

“Who is that?” Christine asked.

“The FBI agent who drugged us.” Eddie absentmindedly replied.

“Unfortunately we don’t have any way to contact her, but yeah she definitely owes us.” Sam said.

“You know for certain she is with the FBI?” Christine asked.

“That’s what she said. She told us who she was right before she made us sign the N.D.A.’s. I guess because we managed to solve the case without our memories intact she wanted us to remember her if she needed us again.” Sam answered. “Why?”

“Because the F.B.I. owes you in my book. You wouldn’t be pregnant if not for their cavalier actions.” Christine replied.

“I don’t like to think that way, that makes it seem like we regret the babies. I don’t want to think about them as anything but loved, no one matter how they were conceived.” Sam answered suddenly flustered. “I need to call Syd.” Sam leaves the room.

“So she and I had a long talk before you got here. I told her not to hurt you, but I think I need to tell you the same.” Christine told Eddie with a raised eyebrow.

“What did I do?” Eddie replied.

“Let’s see when you get close to something real you have a tendency to blow it up.” Christine began. “Sam deserves better.”

“I’d agree with that, on both counts.” Syd interjects. “Sam texted me that she needed to see me right away. Where is she?”

“Try my office?” Eddie suggested. “What do you mean I blow things up?”

“Gee let’s think, you cheated on Syd with me when she wanted you to move in with her?” Christine countered.

“That was a long time ago, and I’m not that person anymore. I love Sam and I love my kids and I’m not going to screw this up.” Eddie replied.

Eddie’s office

“Ok, what’s going on Sam?” Syd said entering Eddie’s office.

“We may not need to release a statement after all.” Sam answered.

“Why not?” Syd asked.

“The judge has agreed to conduct the hearing in chambers, and possibly remotely.” Sam replied. “That’s why Christine is here, she talked to the judge.”

“Wow. I never would have guessed since she is in there yelling at Eddie now.” Syd said with a grin.

“What?” Sam asked propelling herself to her feet.

“Let it go Sam, this is honestly a conversation that’s far overdue. Better it come from her than me.” Syd replied.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“You know that I dated Eddie and it ended badly. Let’s just say Chris had a part in it, indirectly. I’m guessing she found out he moved in with you and she’s telling him not to screw it up.” Syd replied.

“I didn’t know Chris had a part in your breakup.” Sam said quietly.

“It was indirect and totally Eddie’s fault. You don’t need to worry about Christine, besides I thought you were ‘just friends’ why do you care?” Syd asked.

“We aren’t just friends. We realized that while we were in San Francisco. We don’t know what we are, but we agreed it is more than friends. We are taking it slow, and I told Christine while we were waiting for Eddie. That may have something to do with their talk.” Sam replied.

“I’m glad you realized it. I’m happy for you and I’m happy for Eddie.” Syd said. “Anyway, I hope we don’t need it, but here is the statement I worked up. You can look it over and we can have it ready just in case. I’m guessing you won’t be looking to book any acting jobs any time soon?”  
“You got that right, but once these guys are here and I lose the baby weight? Who knows. Eight months ago all I wanted was my career back, but now all I want is a happy and safe life for my kids. Ask me again in six months.” Sam replied.

“Sounds like a plan. I meant it, I’m glad you are happy. I’ve got to go, I have a client meeting across town soon. Can we have lunch or something soon?” Syd asked.

“You got it.” Sam replied, giving her friend a hug. “I’ll walk you to the elevator. I need to stretch anyway.”

Monday evening the office 

Sam kept to herself the rest of the afternoon, contemplating what Syd had told her. Eddie was fairly busy and while he missed her presence in his office, he didn’t give it much thought. Around 6 p.m. Monica and Berto headed out together, and Sam appeared in Eddie’s doorway. “Do you think something is going on between them? They seem to spend *almost* as much time together as we do.” Sam asked.

“Maybe. Berto seems happy as of late. Would that be a bad thing?” Eddie countered.

Sam shrugged and crossed the room to sit on the edge of Eddie’s desk. “You almost ready to head home?” She asked.

“Soon. Are you ok? You’ve been kinda quiet since Syd left.” Eddie queried, take in her less than typical end of day mood.

“Did you cheat on Syd with Christine?” Sam finally asked without looking him in the eye.

“Full disclosure? Yes. It was a long time ago and a wrong choice. Christine actually chewed me out for it this afternoon. She essentially told me I better not screw this up between us. Which I won’t. You mean too much to me, and I would never hurt you or our kids that way.” Eddie said taking her face in his hands. “I messed up back then, but you know if I hadn’t you and I wouldn’t be here right now. The only reason I let you in was because I owed Syd for that debacle. So honestly, I owe her now.”

“You always know what to say to make me feel better, don’t you? Christine told me that if I hurt you I will have to answer to her. She takes that best friend thing seriously.” Sam said with a hint of a smile.

“I think she is actually thinking about the ‘wonder twins’ she doesn’t want us to screw things up over stupid stuff and have them miss out.” Eddie answered stroking her bump.

“Wow for some of the best P.I.’s I’ve ever worked with you two aren’t very observant today.” A voice called from the doorway.

Sam and Eddie turned to face the voice and found their former client the erstwhile Jackie Jarvis a.k.a. Special Agent Angela Truman waiting for them. “Please don’t tell me you want to hire us again. We haven’t recovered from the last time yet.” Eddie replied having found his voice first.

“My office fielded a call from an L.A.P.D. detective saying I needed to get over here. She didn’t say why exactly, but what she did say made me curious. Something about consequences and Trevor Stark. So I’m here, what can I do for you? Unofficially of course. I see Congratulations are in order.” Angela said taking a seat.

“Oh yeah. We are having twins. They must have been conceived that night, cause we can’t remember it happening. Talk about a big surprise for us.” Sam muttered.

“I’m guessing Chris called you to try and leverage you for a favor. We are trying to keep the pregnancy out of the news. So far we have been successful, but Sam has her final probation hearing coming up. The judge agreed to change the date, and to consider conducting it remotely. I’m betting Chris thought maybe you could make sure that happens. We didn’t ask her, and we haven’t discussed the case with her. She was the detective on the scene that day and she knew we were drugged. She put the pieces together about the pregnancy.” Eddie replied.

“If you are trying to keep this under wraps you might want to rethink the glass walls around here.” Angela said. “I’ll see what I can do. I can’t promise anything, but you guys did us a great service and if we hadn’t wiped your memories and sent you home naked in a ride share you probably wouldn’t be in this situation. At least not right now.”

After getting the particulars regarding the judge, her clerk, and such Angela took her leave.

“You know, she’s right we might want to do something about the glass walls, at least temporarily. Anyone could walk in and see us, and you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself.” Sam said with a grin.

“I thought you liked it when I don’t keep my hands to myself.” Eddie replied, wrapping his arms around her.

“I love having your hands on me. However she is right. If we want to keep things quiet we need to be more vigilant here, and seeing as I don’t think either one of us are capable of keeping our hands off. I’m going to text Monica to get some blinds or something. Is that ok?” Sam asked.

“Whatever it takes to keep them protected. You ready to go home?” Eddie replied.

“Let’s go home. Maybe we can do some online shopping for baby stuff? We can’t exactly just go to Target and buy what we need. I mean we need a place for them to sleep and car seats to bring them home, and as of right now? They have no clothes except the T-shirt’s from Carrie, and I’m not bringing my son and daughter home in those. For no other reason then I’m not giving her the satisfaction of saying she won and made the nickname stick.” Sam said.

“Even though it’s already stuck? Yes let’s go home and see what we can find. We also need to paint the nursery. Or are you letting Monica design that too?” Eddie asked.

“I figure we can do that ourselves. It’s the first room they will live in, we should set it up with them in mind and our vision for them.” Sam replied.

“I’m good with that. I’m thinking Superheroes.” Eddie said with a wink as he turned off the lights and locked the door.

 

Wednesday night Sam and Eddie’s 

Eddie was attempting to get Sam’s mind off of her hearing, but it wasn’t working. It had been 48 hours since they had their impromptu meeting with Angela Truman, and with fewer than 24 hours to go they were still uncertain about the exact details of the hearing. So in an attempt to distract her Eddie was painting the nursery while she perused consumer safety websites and parenting blogs on her iPad trying to find the safest cribs and car seats.

“How are there so many choices? This car seat is good until their four, but this one fits in a stroller, and this one fits in this cool double stroller. Don’t even get me started on cribs. I’m tempted to get a bassinet and wing it.” Sam complained.

“Well let’s take it one step at a time. We have to have car seats to bring them home. So that’s a priority and find some that work with a stroller. Why don’t we get one of those beside the bed safer bassinet things. We can always get cribs later.” Eddie replied.

“Have you been browsing the baby aisles without me? How do you even know about those?” Sam asked.

“Zeus dragged me to the store when his eldest was a baby. They had a crib and the baby didn’t even sleep in it for months, but his wife loved the bassinet thing that attached to the bed. Said it saved her sanity cause she wasn’t constantly running to the nursery to feed her or change her. With two it might be worth considering.” Eddie answered.

“Ahhhhh. We can definitely order that now. What else did Zeus say we needed?” Sam replied in a teasing tone.

“Swings. He said the swing saved his sanity, so we need two of those. He also said twice as many pacifiers and bibs as we think we need.” Eddie said. 

Before Sam could respond her phone alerted her of a video call request. Turning the screen on she saw it was from Christine. “Hey Christine, what’s going on?” 

“I heard from the judges clerk. Judge Payne will be conducting the hearing remotely. So you have the option of where you want to do it from. I would suggest your house or your office. Berto should be able to set it up, but you need to make a decision before 10 a.m. tomorrow.” Christine replied.

“I think we should do it here. What do you think Eddie?” Sam asked turning the camera to face Eddie and the half painted wall. “If you can get the wall done.”

“I see, you guys are getting the nursery started. When’s the baby shower?” Christine said.

“Well considering that only about a dozen people know of their existence, I don’t know that there will be one.” Sam replied.

“You have to have a shower. Even if it’s just a small gathering at your place. The babies should be celebrated. Anyways, are you certain you want to conduct the hearing from your place? If you are I can tell the clerk now and you can have Berto get in touch with her in the morning to get the system setup.” Christine asked.

“If Eddie can get the wall painted and we can get some furniture in here I think it’s the best place. You told the judge that we would reveal the reason for the hearing change. What better way than to show that I’ve changed than to show a window into my new life?” Sam replied. “By the way, thanks for tracking down Agent Truman.”

“No problem. I told you, the F.B.I. shouldn’t get a free pass on consequences just because they are the F.B.I. Anyway, I will let the clerk know. Good luck tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.” Christine disconnected the call.

“So where do we get furniture for a nursery at ten o’clock at night?” Sam wondered aloud.

“Call Zeus. See if he has anything we can borrow from when his girls were babies. I’ll keep painting the wall.” Eddie said throwing his phone to her.

The next morning

The nursery was painted and now had a crib, changing table, glider rocking chair with matching stool, and bassinet in it courtesy of Zeus. He even helped Eddie finish the first coat of paint which gave the room the feeling of something new and happy. Sam and Monica ventured to a local store in the middle of the night to find something to put on the walls and came home with stencils, paint, and wall appliqués of Superheroes. The door to the nursery now had the babies names printed in block letters in primary colors, and the walls were adorned with the vinyl decor.

Eddie found Sam asleep in the rocking chair with her hands resting on her abdomen, dark hair loose and framing her face, and with the natural light coming in through the window he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo before moving into the room to wake her up. “Morning. Are you up for going to the office? Or do you want to stay here today?” Eddie asked.

“I should go in, we have that new client meeting at one, but I really want to go to bed.” Sam answered.

“Then why don’t you go to bed, and come in at lunch time?” Eddie suggested.

“That might be the best idea. How did I ever stay out at clubs all night?” Sam replied with a yawn.

“Fairly certain the mainlining caffeine and other substances played a part. Get some sleep. Want me to call you at eleven?” Eddie asked.

“Sounds good. Order food too, I’ll pick it up on the way in.” Sam replied.

Eddie dropped a quick kiss on her lips and said goodbye to the babies and left for work.

Sam fell into a restless sleep, by ten thirty she gave up trying to sleep, got up, showered, and texted Eddie she was on her way in. 

They met with the new client, and Sam supervised Monica hanging the new blinds in the offices and the conference room. However her heart wasn’t in it and her brain was a million miles away. At 4 p.m. Eddie sent Sam and Berto home to meet with Sam’s attorney, set up the cameras and computers for the hearing promising to be there before the hearing.

Sam and Eddie’s house

“Wow, you guys really got serious about the nursery. Is this what they call ‘nesting’?” Berto asked upon seeing the babies room.

“Well we started it because they will be here before we know it, but we were just planning on starting the painting and ordering some furniture. Then when we got word we could do the hearing here it got kicked into high gear. The furniture is temporary though, we borrowed it from Zeus. I think the superhero motif will probably stay. Eddie seems to like it and it’s something that isn’t too girly or too masculine.” Sam replied. “So I figured we can set up the camera over there and I can sit in the rocking chair...”

They got everything connected and ready to go by the time Eddie and Monica arrived with dinner. Sam’s attorney arrived about 15 minutes before the time they were told the hearing would start. To say he was surprised to hear the changes in Sam’s life was an understatement, but agreed that since she had met all the requirements the judge imposed six months earlier that the hearing should be just a formality, and the judge should close her case.

At the appointed time Berto booted up the program the court ordered them to use and Sam took her place in the rocking chair. “Show time.” Sam muttered under her breath.

Sam’s attorney greeted the judge and the judge asked for an explanation for why the chief of police and an F.B.I. Agent got involved in a local probation matter. The attorney asked the judge to clear the courtroom for the moment and go off the record. She acquiesced and Melvin allowed Sam to speak. 

“The reason for the remote hearing is because I’m pregnant with twins and we are trying to protect our daughter and son from the paparazzi. They aren’t harassing me the way they used to, I guess I’m boring now that I’m sober so they don’t follow me everywhere anymore. However our fear was that the paparazzi would be waiting for us at the hearing. Find out I was pregnant and then it would reignite their interest and it wouldn’t be safe for our twins. Honestly I am so careful about who I trust these days that only about a dozen people even know about my son and daughter.” Sam answered.

“Congratulations. I’m going to go back on the record in a moment and bring my court reporter back in so this can be official.” Judge Payne replied. “Give me a moment.”

Sam looked at Eddie and he gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and situated herself in the chair and faced the camera.

“Ok, we are back on the record. Would you like to make a statement about what you’ve learned from this experience?” Judge Payne asked.

 

“I have learned a lot about life and myself from this experience. I have followed the rules of probation. I attend AA, I meet with my sponsor regularly, I found gainful employment outside the public eye, I still am working at Valetik Investigations, and I will continue to work there as long as Eddie will have me. I don’t know if I will ever return to acting, but I think I’m a pretty good P.I. I’m 283 days sober, I have the support of some amazing friends, and my sister. I like to think I have taken the tools I learned in Rehab and have effectively applied them to my life. I know I have to take it one day at a time, but my life is far better now that I am sober and I intend to work every day of my life to keep it that way.” Sam answered.

After Sam made her statement Judge Payne asked her a few questions, looked over paperwork submitted in the last six months by Eddie and her attorney. Before she knew it the judge informed her that as far as she could tell the terms of her probation had been met, cautioned her that she had better not see Sam in her courtroom again as a defendant again, and declared the case closed. As Berto turned off the camera, Sam reached for Eddie and enveloped him in a hug. “Thank you for believing in me and keeping me out of jail.” She said.

“It was the second best decision I ever made.” Eddie replied his voice thick with emotion.

“I can’t believe it’s over.” Sam admitted.

“I’m very happy for you Samantha. I will see myself out.” Melvin replied.

“I’m gonna head to Monica’s, Congratulations Sam.” Berto said as he gathered the rest of his equipment.

“Ready to go order car seats now?” Eddie asked with a grin.

Valetik investigations 

When Sam’s hearing was seemingly removed from the docket the media had a reaction. There were low-key murmurings circulating that Sam must have landed back in Rehab and Syd fielded more than a few requests for comment in the days and weeks following. After the third attempt to infiltrate the office and numerous attempts to catch her outside the house they realized they had to both make a statement as well as make some changes. So while Eddie and Zeus upgraded the security on both the office and the house, Syd and Sam worked out a statement. It simply said that the hearing was a formality and changed due to a schedule conflict. Syd also asked for privacy, but some less than reputable members of the media took it as a challenge. 

“I’m tired of having to watch everything I do so carefully. Why did I think just asking for privacy would mean they gave it to me?” Sam complained.

“Because you want to see the best in people?” Eddie offered.

“Why am I such an optimist? I wasn’t an optimist before?” Sam muttered.

“Because you want to see the best in the place you are about to bring 2 new people into. I do too. What do you want to do? Stay at the house for a few days? See if they get bored and go harass someone else?” Eddie asked.

“Maybe, but I shouldn’t have to be a prisoner in my own home. Especially after I just got rid of the threat of actual prison.” Sam replied. “How are we going to evade them when it’s time to go to the hospital?”

“Breathe, let’s take it one day at a time. Short of outing ourselves what are our options?” Eddie asked.

“Waiting it out, but I’m tired of that.” Sam answers. “Maybe I’ll see if Monica is close by. Maybe she can take me home, and I’ll just stay there.”

“You call Monica, I have somethings to wrap up here but I’ll be home as soon as I can.” Eddie promised as he pulled out his own phone.

“Hey, I need a favor.” He said into the phone.

Monica arrived to take Sam home a few minutes later, but not before Sam complained about how she couldn’t even drive herself home because she didn’t fit comfortably behind the steering wheel. Eddie said goodbye but not before filling Monica in on his plans. Then he went back to work.

That evening L.A.X.

“I can’t thank you enough for coming. She really needs the boost to her spirits. She’s tired of being stuck at home or work, and I think a visit from you might bring her out of her funk.” Eddie said.

“Sure. I was glad to get away for a few days. Do you still want me to pretend to be her leaving the airport?” Carrie asked.

“Yes. If you are up for it. I had Monica grab some of her clothes, sunglasses, and her hat. You can change in here.” Eddie replied.

The petite brunette came out of the bathroom looking like a reasonable facsimile of her sister. “Here goes nothing.” Carrie said. “Let’s do this.”

“So I know I picked up a tail when I left the office and I know they followed me to L.A.X. With any luck they will believe you are Sam.” Eddie replied.

He ushered Carrie past the baggage claim, beyond the terminal and out to the parking garage. He was fairly certain the paparazzi had not figured out that he and Sam were in a relationship so he acted as a pseudo bodyguard with Carrie. 

“You think they bought it?” Carrie asked as she took off Sam’s hat and glasses once they lost their tail.

“I hope so. You will need to put those back on once we get closer to the house though.” Eddie replied.

“They are waiting for her at home too? No wonder she is cranky. Hopefully when I go back to San Francisco they will believe it’s her leaving and give you guys some peace. So how are the Wonder Twins?” Carrie asked with a grin.

“They are growing and right on target according to the doctor. However that also means Sam is having trouble doing basic things like tie her shoes or drive.” Eddie replied.

“So Miss Independent-I-can-do-it-myself needs help. That’s probably driving her nuts too.” Carrie answered.

“Yeah. That is definitely part of it, but I am sure she will be thrilled to see you, and if it also means that when you leave they mistake you for her? Oh well.” Eddie replied.

When they got within a mile of the house Eddie had her put the disguise back on. As expected, the paparazzi were waiting for them. Eddie didn’t want to tip their hand so he pulled into the garage as normal barely giving the photographers a glimpse of Carrie. Eddie let Carrie in the house quietly. “Sam? I have a surprise for you. Where are you?” He called.

“In the nursery. Come see what I did in here this afternoon.” Sam called back. 

Eddie stood in the doorway motioning for Carrie to stay out of view. He saw the stroller assembled complete with the car seats installed. “I see you kept yourself busy. So did I, check out my surprise.” He moved out of the way to reveal Carrie’s presence.

“Look at you! I thought you were gorgeous when I saw you in San Francisco, but you are more beautiful now. Pregnancy agrees with you sis.” Carrie said.

“What are you doing here? I’m so happy to see you.” Sam asked excitedly.  
“Eddie called me this morning and told me about some of the stuff going on here. Asked me to help him cheer you up. We also hatched a plan that will hopefully give you some peace and quiet.” Carrie answered.

“I picked up a tail when I left the office. I let them follow me to L.A.X. and the paparazzi may think I picked you up from the airport.” Eddie supplied.

“And hopefully when I go back we can convince them I’m you and you are headed out of town.” Carrie finished.

“I love you both for trying.” Sam replied. “Ahhh, I can’t believe you are here, how long can you stay?” She asked giving Carrie a hug.

“Four days. So we have a lot to do in those four days.” Carrie replied.

“I’m going to let you two have some time together. I’m headed to Zeus’ you want anything?” Eddie asked.

“Some garlic wings and some mozzarella sticks.” Sam replied. “Thanks for my surprise. I know I’m not the easiest person to live with right now, so thanks for going above and beyond. Love you.” She said giving him a brief kiss.

“Love you too. I’ll be back in a bit. Carrie, you want anything?” Eddie replied.

At Zeus’

“So how are things going?” Zeus asked Eddie.

“Ok I guess. Sam’s feeling like a prisoner. I don’t know why we thought that we could pull this off.” Eddie replied taking a long drink of his beer.

“You just have to hold out a little longer, they will move on to someone else eventually.” Zeus replied attempting to reassure him.

“What if she goes into labor before they move on?” Eddie asked.

“Are you concerned that she may go into labor soon?” Zeus said.

“She’s pregnant with twins, who knows when they may decide to make their entrance into the world. The stress isn’t helping.” Eddie replied, his stress evident in his voice. “I asked her sister to come down from San Francisco for a few days to keep her company, and truthfully? I’m hoping that the paparazzi believed that I picked Sam up tonight and will assume she is Sam when she leaves.”

“Do they look that much alike?” Zeus asked.

“Enough that if you don’t know she has a sister or under the right circumstances you might believe it.” Eddie said showing his friend of photo of the sisters he took in San Francisco.

“Pretty girl. Under the right circumstances you might be able to pull it off.” Zeus replied.

“Hey Valetik, haven’t seen you around here in ages. How’s Sam?” Christine asked sliding into the stool next to Eddie.

“She’s ok. Feeling cooped up. I called her sister and asked her to come for a visit to try and cheer her up.” Eddie answered.

“I thought you said she was a hurricane, you must be desperate.” Christine said with a teasing tone in her voice.

“She is a bit of a handful, but I’m hoping that the paparazzi bought that she was Sam and will continue to think she is Sam when she goes home.” Eddie replied.

“You are a good boyfriend. When do we get to meet this force of nature?” Christine asked.

“She is here for four days this trip. Says she will be back after the babies are born.” Eddie replied.

“I may have to stop over there soon. I don’t know how she is dealing with this extra scrutiny, but I still think that it would be worse had the hearing happened as planned.” Christine said.

“I agree. She does too. She is just overwhelmed. Her life has changed so much in the last year. Our lives for that matter. If you told me a year ago I’d be living with Samantha Swift preparing for our twins to be born I would have said you needed your head examined.” Eddie replied.

“Yep. Your life has changed, and the changes are not over. I think you are doing the best you can to prepare for it though.” Christine said.

“I’m afraid the stress of all this is affecting the babies. Makes me question that we made the right decision about keeping everything quiet.” Eddie confessed.

“You better get used to that feeling. Once those babies arrive you are going to feel like you constantly second guessing yourself.” Zeus injected. “It’s part of being a parent.”

“I think considering how this all came about you guys have a surprisingly good handle on everything. How’s the nursery coming along?” Christine asked attempting to steer the conversation to happier topics.

“It’s coming along. Everything is painted, but we still don’t have cribs. We finally ordered the car seats and the stroller, Sam put the whole thing together this afternoon.” Eddie answered. “I should probably head back. They are waiting on dinner.”

“I’ll try and stop by soon. I want to check in with Sam, and maybe if I show up the paparazzi will decide to take off. Give her some peace.” Christine promised.

“I don’t think she is planning on leaving the house any time soon so I think she will appreciate the company.” Eddie said grabbing the takeout from Zeus.

Eddie returned to the house and Sam seemed a little less stressed out. “Thanks again for bringing my sister here.” She whispered in his ear.

“Anytime partner.” Eddie answered catching her lips in a kiss.

“Oh get a room you two.” Carrie said with a giggle.

“I feel like I should be embarrassed by that, but then I remember oh yeah I’m pregnant with twins and in love with their father. So who cares?”Sam replied sticking her tongue out at her sister.

“Ok so let’s try some of this amazing food I’ve been hearing about.” Carrie said grabbing her dinner. “You are right, pretty close to heaven.”

Carrie disappeared after dinner for a few minutes and Sam took the opportunity to broach the subject her sister had inadvertently brought up before dinner. “Do you ever have this overwhelming desire to find out what that night felt like?”

“All the time, but we are taking it slow. Aren’t we?” Eddie asked.

“What if I don’t want to take it slow anymore?” Sam countered.

“Is it ok if we don’t?” Eddie responded, his voice husky.

“I talked to Dr. Wilson. She said it’s fine. Just take it slow, don’t try anything crazy, and if something hurts then stop.” Sam replied.

Before Eddie could gather his thoughts and form a coherent response Carrie bounded into the room. “So, I just talked to Syd and she thinks the paparazzi bought our little stunt because she is getting all kinds of alerts about you and where you could have been coming from. So she and I are going to grab brunch in the morning if you don’t mind and try to continue the ruse. Kind of a give the people what they want tactic.”

“Sounds great Carrie, you sure you are up to it? Also might want to warn Aiden. He will definitely know it is you and you don’t want him blowing it up. Same with Dylan. I should call him and give him a heads up, he’s definitely capable of not thinking and then making a stray comment and ruining it. Dylan owes me too.” Sam replied. “Where’s my phone?”

“Here, I’ll go call Aiden upstairs.” Carrie said tossing the phone to her sister.

“I don’t really want to make this call, but I feel like it needs to be made.” Sam confided. “Honestly all I want to do is go upstairs and continue our conversation in private where my sister can’t interrupt us again.”

“So we make the call together and then we go upstairs and see where the night takes us.” Eddie replied.

Sam dialed the once familiar number and surprisingly Dylan answered. “Hey Sam what’s up? I haven’t heard from you in months.”

“Eddie is here too. Listen some photos are about to break of me that aren’t me, they are Carrie and I need you to be radio silent on them, got it? There is some stuff going on, nothing bad, this isn’t a cry for help or me falling off the wagon, I’m solidly on the wagon, but for right now I don’t want to be photographed, I just want to be left alone. Carrie is trying to give them what they want so they can sell some magazines and hopefully leave me alone. I’m trusting you, don’t blow this up for us.” Sam pleaded.

“Why don’t you want to be photographed? Your gorgeous and since Rehab one of the most secure of herself people I know so I can’t imagine it’s plastic surgery...” Dylan trailed off.

“Sam’s pregnant. She wants her privacy respected and more importantly the babies privacy protected.” Eddie answered.

“Hardly anyone knows about the pregnancy so you better not spill, got it. I’m trusting you with a lot. Don’t forget you owe me.” Sam threatened.

“Congratulations. I’m guessing from the protective mode Eddie just went into he’s the father?” Dylan asked.

“Yes, he is and we are very happy, just very private. We want to keep it that way.” Sam replied.

“I am not surprised you are together. The way he protected you over the tape? I could see how much he cared for you. Good luck, and I won’t say a word. Promise.” Dylan said before disconnecting the call.

“That was easier than I expected.” Sam replied.

“Do you think you should clue your parents in on this?” Eddie asked.

“I’ll call them and let them know. I’m going to tell them it was all my idea, which is kinda true and definitely my idea to go out with Syd tomorrow. Aiden understood, sortof. I didn’t tell him why, but just to ignore anything he might see. He said OK.” Carrie said with a shrug.

“Yep, he’s definitely in love with you.” Sam replied.

“Whatever. I’m going to turn in, I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Carrie said as she grabbed a bottle of water and headed up the stairs.

“So. Were you serious about what you said before? Did the Doctor really say it was ok? I don’t want to hurt you or the babies.” Eddie confessed.

“Yes I was serious, yes the Doctor said it’s fine even encouraged it. But Eddie? Its been a long time for me, other than that night, like a really long time, but I trust you to be gentle.” Sam replied.

“For what it’s worth? It’s been a long time for me too. Even though Chris officially shut down our arrangement that night at Zeus’ we hadn’t been together for awhile before that.” Eddie confessed.

With that Sam leaned over and kissed him deeply. “Let’s go to bed.”

The next morning Sam and Eddie’s House

In a change from the norm Eddie was awake first and he enjoyed watching Sam sleep for a change. The night before had been amazing. The fantasies he had had since that night didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. He pulled her tighter totally in awe of the woman in his arms. She had worked so hard to change her life and had persevered in the face of adversity. He couldn’t wait to see her with their children, and he knew in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

“Enjoying the view?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Well considering you didn’t let me get a view last time.” Eddie replied with a matching grin.

“Trust me, the view this time is a lot different. Things are in different places, other things are a lot bigger.” Sam countered with a grimace. 

“I love your curves, and remember technically I have seen pretty much everything before. Two words decontamination shower.” Eddie replied.

“Two more naked rideshare.” Sam said with a grin.

They were distracted from their conversation by banging around in the kitchen.

“I should probably go see what she is up to before she destroys my kitchen.” Sam said grabbing her robe. “To be continued?” She said with a wink.

“Definitely.” Eddie said with a groan.

“What are you looking for? We could hear you all the way upstairs.” Sam said with a groan.

“Morning sunshine. I could hear you last night too.” Carrie replied with a salacious grin.

“Spare me. He’s the father of my children. Besides remember all those times I caught you, so don’t even go there.” Sam replied.

“Ok I give up. I’m just glad you’re happy. I meant what I said. I like Eddie. I think he’s good for you.” Carrie said.

“So what did mom and dad say?” Sam asked once she got her coffee.

“About what you’d expect. They aren’t thrilled I’m here, but I don’t care. What are they going to do?” Carrie asked soberly.

“You know you can always come here. If things get too tough up there.” Sam replied. “I mean yeah things are about to get more crowded here, but the doors open. I know what they are like.”

“I know. I love you for that, but I’m not there yet. Besides Aiden has said the same thing. I’ve got options.” Carrie answered.

“What time are you meeting Syd?” Sam asked attempting to change the subject.

“She’ll be here about eleven. She wanted to check on you too. I might of told her you are losing your mind just a little.” Carrie replied with a wink. “I’m going to go get dressed. I’m going to raid your closet.”

“Where’s she headed in such a hurry?” Eddie asked coming down the stairs.

“To raid my closet, which I guess is ok. Seeing as she’s supposed to pretend to me.” Sam replied. “You going in to the office now?”

“Was thinking about it, unless you want me to stay close to home.” Eddie answered. “Or do you want to come with me?”

“I really, really, want to come with you. However I don’t think it’s the best thing to do. Unless you want to wait til Syd and Carrie leave.” Sam suggested. “Of course if we waited til they leave we might be able to sneak out somewhere.”

“I wish I could wait. Remember we have an appointment with Dr. Wilson at four. Hopefully this will work and maybe we can go out to dinner or something afterwards.” Eddie replied as he left for work.

Sam and Eddie’s a while later.

“Hello hello. How’s everything going here?” Syd asked as she came into the living room.

“It would be better if I weren’t a prisoner in my own home.” Sam replied. “Other than that it’s been fantastic.”

“Do tell.” Syd asked.

“She and Eddie hooked up last night.” Carrie replied.

“Carrie!” Sam scolded. “That was not for everyone to know.”

“Since when am I everyone?” Syd asked. “Besides I’m pretty sure it isn’t a hookup when you are having twins together and have been cohabiting for months.”

“Syd we have to rethink this whole plan cause I’m going to kill my sister.” Sam replied

“No you aren’t. You love your sister, and besides you want your freedom back.” Syd answer. 

“That’s true, I do want my freedom back.” Sam said with a pout.

“Hopefully this will work and we can get that back.” Syd replied.

“I think I’m going to take a nap. Let me know how it goes.” Sam answered.

Syd and Carrie left and many of the paparazzi followed them, not all but most. The twosome grabbed brunch on an outdoor terrace and took a walk along an outdoor shopping area before heading back to Sam’s house. Syd couldn’t be sure, but she thought very few of the paparazzi followed them back so she was calling it a success.

Valetik Investigations  
Eddie was distracted. Berto knew Sam’s absence changed the dynamic of the office, but he hadn’t expected how much it would affect his boss. “You talked to her?” Berto asked.

“Not since about the time Syd got there. She said she was going to take a nap. I don’t want to disturb her, but it’s too quiet here when she isn’t here.” Eddie replied looking down at his phone. Before he could make a decision about if he was going to disturb her his phone rang. It wasn’t the object of his thoughts though, it was his ex.

“Hey Syd, how did it go?”Eddie asked.

“Great. We didn’t draw all of the paparazzi away, but I’d say more than 3/4 of them and most of them seemed to be content to grab their photos and didn’t follow us back. I know Sam has a Doctor’s appointment later. I think I can sneak her out and bring her to you if you want...” Syd trailed off.

“As much as I would love to have her here, there are paparazzi waiting. You could probably take her to the apartment if you wanted. Or even Zeus’, that might be better she wouldn’t be alone.” Eddie suggested.

“Ok, I’ll check with her and see what she wants to do and let you know.” Syd replied. “And Eddie, I know Chris already talked to you, but I’m telling you you better not hurt her.”

She hung up before Eddie could respond.

“Hey Sam, ready to blow this prison?” Syd called out. “Eddie and I think we can move you to Zeus’ or if you’d rather his apartment.”

“Really?!?” I wanna be where the people are. Let’s go to Zeus’. Can Carrie come too?” Sam replied happily.

“I think as long as you both are in the backseat we can work it out.” Syd answered. “We should probably go soon though, we have a window of opportunity because most of the photographers left earlier. With any luck they will stay gone, but I’d rather not rely on that.”

Sam climbed into the backseat of the S.U.V. Syd had borrowed from her agencies fleet. “Can I just say, as much as I love your convertible I love this vehicle.”

“I figured that if we wanted to convince the world Carrie was you my convertible wasn’t the best choice. Worked out great for this too. We ready to go?” Syd asked.

“Definitely.” Sam replied.

Zeus’ office

“There’s my girl. How are my godchildren? And this lovely young lady must be Carrie.” Zeus said.

“Yes this is my sister Carrie. Ava and Alexander are doing well, but I think they are running out of room. We have a Doctor’s appointment later today and another ultrasound.” Sam replied.

“Nice to meet you. Now we aren’t open yet, but if you want something to eat or drink just say the word.” Zeus said shaking Carrie’s hand. “Oh, Sam, Eddie wants you to call him, something about your appointment.”

Eddie’s office

Eddie had spent his morning trying to get work done, but until he got the news Sam was safely en route to Zeus he was distracted. The cases he was currently working on were relatively easy. Background checks, identity theft, a missing person case, things he could do in his sleep. Thankfully Kevin and Berto were handling the more complicated cases. Eddie wanted to make sure that if necessary he could leave at a moments notice, but didn’t want to let their clients down. The thought gave him pause, a year earlier he was a workaholic who had very little time for a social life and now he was sitting in his office wishing to be elsewhere. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone. He looked down and saw it was Christine Rollins. “Hey Chris, what’s up?”

“I went by the house, there doesn’t seem to be anyone lying it wait. Your office however is a different story.” Chris answered.

“Well that is good about the house, but I’m going to need extra time to get out of here so I don’t lead them to Zeus’.” Eddie said looking at his watch.

“I can get Sam and take her to the medical center. You can meet her there. Besides this way I can meet the hurricane.” Chris suggested.

“Perfect. I’ll let her know to expect you. Thanks Chris.” Eddie replied disconnecting the phone. His office phone rang before he could call Sam so he quickly texted her letting her know Chris would pick her up and he would see her at the Medical Center.

Later that evening Sam & Eddie’s 

After the appointment it was decided that since the house seemed less prison like without the paparazzi camped outside they would go home. Sam declared the babies were hungry for pizza and Chris volunteered to pick it up, Carrie went along disguised as Sam once again, and Monica and Berto were included because it didn’t seem right to have a gathering and not include Monica and she and Berto seemed like a matched set these days.

Throughout the evening Sam’s phone continued to chime, with each one she seemed to relax more. “It seems like they bought it Carrie.” Sam remarked.

“Awesome. With any luck by Sunday when I head to the airport they will have moved on to something else. I glad I was able to get away and come down.” Carrie replied. “I wish I could stay longer, but if I want to be able to come back when the Wonder Twins arrive I have to get back. My professors were pretty chill about the whole thing, but finals are coming up.”

“What are you studying?” Monica asked.

“A little bit of everything. When I started I wanted to study art and honestly I still do. However my parents wouldn’t pay for it if I was an art major so I take as many art classes as I can alongside with whatever they will allow me to pursue. I’ve taken pre-med, education, law, and currently my declared major is mental health and addiction counseling. This one might stick though, but in the mean time? I’ve taken almost every art class they offer.”Carrie answered.

“I didn’t know that, I mean I knew that you wanted to study art and I knew you were constantly changing your major, but I didn’t realize how calculated it was. I can’t believe they haven’t figured it out.” Sam replied. 

Carrie shrugged, “if I’m not there they can’t figure it out. I mean yeah I still live there, but as time goes on I seem to spend less and less time there.”

“Remember what I said, I’m here if you need to escape. I know you have Aiden too, but don’t string him along ok? I know you say you are just friends, but I know how he looks at you. It’s the same way I was looking at Eddie in that picture you sent me from that day. If you don’t feel the same? Let him go.” Sam said solemnly.

“He’s the person who is always there. He’s the only person who knows you are my sister and never tried to use me to get to you. He was the one who suggested I go to therapy and gives me an outlet for my art. He never judges me, ever. I can’t let him go. He’s all I have.” Carrie confessed.

“I’m glad he was there when I couldn’t be, but you really do need to sort out how you really feel before it’s too late. Trust me, you don’t want to take the hard way like we did.” Sam replied as she leaned further into Eddie’s arms. “Eddie will you please tell your children to stop beating each other up?”

“I don’t think it will make a difference. You heard Dr. Wilson, they are running out of space. They are both measuring over five pounds.” Eddie explained as he stroked her abdomen.

“So what did you guys decide about their names? I know they have had names since you found out the gender, but what about middle names?” Berto asked.

“Well Ava’s middle name as of right now is Caroline, and Alexander’s is Robert.” Sam answered. “And if I get my way their last name will simply be Valetik.”

“Are you serious?” Carrie and Berto said practically in stereo.

“We decided we wanted their aunt and uncle to be represented in their names. If that is ok.” Sam replied.

“Yes! I’m even more excited now.”Carrie answered.

Berto on the other hand had a much quieter reaction. “You ok Berto?” Eddie asked.

“I owe you so much Eddie. I wouldn’t be who I am today or where I am today if it weren’t for you. I’m honored.” Berto replied.

The gathering broke up not long after that. Chris got called out to a scene, Monica had homework and Berto offered to assist her with it. Leaving Sam, Eddie, and Carrie alone. “What are your plans for tomorrow?” Eddie asked the women.

“Hadn’t given it much thought honestly.” Sam replied.

“I need to finish a couple assignments and check in with my study group. I was planning to do that in the morning. I should be done by noon or so though.” Carrie answered.

“I know Dr. Wilson said to take it easy and listen to my body from here on out, but what would you think about me going to work tomorrow? I can plan to come home at lunch and Carrie and I can do something here for the afternoon.” Sam suggested.

“Kevin texted me that things seem to have quieted down at the office so it’s up to you.” Eddie replied.

“Sounds fun. Now I’m going to go work on my assignments I will see you in the morning.” Carrie said.

“Today was a good day. Thank you for putting up with the three ring circus that is my life sometimes.” Sam said.

“You’ve definitely made my life more interesting, but I wouldn’t trade it.” Eddie replied. “I can’t wait to meet these guys. You tired?”

“Not really. Just feels like I’ve got a foot in my rib cage, which I probably do. What did you think of the options the Doctor went over with us?” Sam asked.

“The Cop in me likes the idea of a scheduled delivery, what do you think?” Eddie replied.

“Those statistics she gave us about twins and c-sections? Makes me nervous about what would happen after, I can’t risk taking anything. Not to mention if we want more kids I don’t want to end up needing another one. Not that we’ve talked about the future or if we even might want more kids.” Sam stammered.

“I think we should see how it goes with these two before we go talking about baby number three.” Eddie replied. “I’m not opposed to talking about it later though. I haven’t brought up the future because I didn’t want to scare you, or worse have you thinking that it was because of the babies, but I’d ask you to marry me tomorrow if I thought you’d say yes.”

“What?” Sam said her voice full of emotion.

“What marry me?” Eddie asked.” Are you serious? Because I don’t want you to think I’m only bringing this up because I think it’s what we should do because of the babies.”

“Eddie, if you really thought that way you would have brought it up when we found out about the babies, not wait til now. Now are you going to ask me or not?” Sam replied.

“Will you marry me?” Eddie asked.

“Yes.” Sam answered, capturing his lips in a steamy kiss.

An alert from Sam’s phone pulled them out of their make out session on the couch.

“Yeah, Syd? What’s going on?”Sam answered her phone hoping her breathlessness didn’t translate over the phone.

“I just got a call. Apparently the P.I. movie is back on, the financing came through, and the director still wants you. Actually wants you now more than ever because of your work with Eddie. What do you want me to tell them? I know we talked awhile ago about shelving talk about acting til after the babies arrive, but we need to tell this guy something.” Syd asked.

“I don’t know what to tell him. Nine months ago all I wanted was to act again, I mean I spent the better part of the last two decades working on my craft, but now? I don’t know what I want. Is it possible to have everything I want all at the same time?” Sam replied. 

“Think about it, talk it over with Eddie, and get back to me. I think we can hold off til Monday to get back to him, so call me and we can talk it over and make a plan.” Syd said.

“Why is it that all these amazing things are happening at once? In a perfect world it would go career, wedding, babies, not this crazy upside down and backwards of way things are happening.” Sam trailed off.

“Breathe Sam, and good things are always a good thing even if they don’t come in the order we expect, and wait did you say wedding? Are you engaged?” Syd asked a little louder than she intended.

“Uhhhh surprise? That was my mouth talking faster than my brain. Forget I said anything? I’ll talk to Eddie. Do you think the director is willing to wait six months? If I were to decide I wanted to do this I need six months.” Sam replied.

“I’ll find out if there is any wiggle room on the filming and let you know when I hear something, and Sam? Congratulations though I will pretend to be surprised when you actually mean to tell me.” Syd answered before disconnecting the call.

“You know that P.I. movie? The funding came through and the director still wants me. I had kind of given up hope that I would do anything more than Italian commercials and cameos on ‘All About Ava’ and I was ok with that. Or at least I thought I was.” Sam trailed off.

“So what do you want to do?” Eddie asked.

“I told Syd I would need six months before I could begin filming, if I even decide I want to do it. If they aren’t on board with that time frame this may all be a moot point. I had accepted that my career was over, didn’t expect this.” Sam replied. “What do you think?”

“I know how important your career was to you, but I do think you need to decide if it’s worth giving up your anonymity again. I’ll support you in whatever you decide, but it needs to be a decision based on who you are now, not who you were when you went to rehab, or even when you got out of rehab.” Eddie answered.

“You know what I’m not going to stress about it. It might be taken out of my hands anyways. Can we talk about getting married instead?” Sam asked.

“What?!? When did that happen?” Carrie asked overhearing their conversation as she came down the stairs.

“About five minutes before Syd called your sister to offer her a movie role.” Eddie answered.

“Possible movie role. The director wants me, but I’m not even entertaining it if they can’t wait six months.” Sam said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Carrie asked.

“I’ve spent all these months putting my life back together, and the last what six weeks trying to get the paparazzi to stop scrutinizing me. I’m not sure I want to open it back up to that circus.”Sam answered.

“Ok, so tell me about this wedding? When is it?” Carrie asked attempting to change the subject.

“Not sure. Though I’d marry her tomorrow if I could.” Eddie replied as he captured Sam’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Sam cautioned.

“Who would I tell? Besides if I were going to tell anyone about anything it would have been those babies. I want to shout from the rooftops I’m going to be an aunt, but I haven’t. I haven’t even told Aiden.” Carrie replied. “And I tell him everything.”

“Almost everything.” Sam teased.

Carrie rolled her eyes. “I told him we need to talk. When I called him after dinner. He freaked a little.”

“Pretty sure those are the four scariest words a guy can hear from a woman, and no it doesn’t have to be their girlfriend.” Eddie replied. “Your sister changed my life with those 4 little words, and scared me to death.”

“When I told you I was pregnant. Seems like a lifetime ago.” Sam said with a smile. “Didn’t know I scared you though. Maybe I was just so freaked out at the moment that I didn’t notice.”

“It turned out ok. I’m sure it will for you Carrie.” Eddie replied with a yawn before saying his good nights and heading to bed.

“How are the Wonder Twins tonight?” Carrie asked moving to sit beside her sister.

“Busy. I’m serious though they are running out of room in there. It doesn’t help they are kicking in opposite directions. This is A’s foot and that is X’s knee, I think. It’s so weird.” Sam answered.

“Do you think you will make it to your due date? Carrie asked. “I’m trying to figure out my schedule. I meant what I said, I want to come back when they are born. If that’s ok.”

“I’m not sure when they will decide to make their appearance. We were talking about that earlier. The doctor gave us some options, but we haven’t made any decisions. However I’d love for you to be here, I want them to have a relationship with their cool Aunt Carrie.” Sam replied. “How much school do you have left?”

“I have classes this week and finals Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday the following week.” Carrie answered. “I’m supposed to go with Aiden to a family thing Saturday after that, but I could probably skip it. He might not even want me to go.”

“What are you going to tell him when you talk?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Carrie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“It will be ok Care. Ok your wonder twins are hungry for ice cream. Let’s raid the freezer.” Sam replied hoping the change in topic and location would perk her sister up.

“You called them the wonder twins, I win.” Carrie replied somewhat happier.

Sam and Eddie’s house late Sunday afternoon 

“You ready to go?” Eddie asked Carrie.

“No, but I have to go back sometime.” Carrie replied.

“You’ll be back before you know it. Go finish the semester, get good grades. We will be here.” Sam said giving her sister an awkward hug. “Call me when you get home.”

“I will. Let’s go.” Carrie replied donning Sam’s hat and oversized sunglasses as she followed Eddie to the S.U.V.

“So are you going home tonight, or your friends house?” Eddie asked Carrie.

“Not sure. I had planned to go to Aiden’s. His place is closer to campus and I have an eight a.m. class.” Carrie explained.

“But now you aren’t sure?” Eddie asked.

“Not sure if he will want me there.” Carrie replied with a shrug. “Whatever it will work out. Don’t tell Sam. I don’t want her to worry.”

“I won’t. So we’ve been talking and while we don’t want to wait to get married I know how important it is to Sam that you be there. So I was thinking, what do you say? Come back for a wedding and to meet your niece and nephew?” Eddie asked.

“Yes. Of course. I’m so excited for you both, but I can’t come back for a couple weeks. Can you wait that long, with the babies coming?” Carrie answered.  
“I’m just going to tell them they can’t make their appearance until I say so.” Eddie replied with a chuckle as he pulled into the airport. “Thanks again for coming. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Thanks for the invite. See you in a couple weeks.” Carrie said opening the door.

Eddie assisted her with her bags at curbside and as she walked into the airport he pulled away. He was pleased that the paparazzi seemed to have moved on. They didn’t have photographers camped outside the house or the office, a welcome change from a few days before. He wound his way home, pulled his S.U.V. into the garage, and let himself into their domicile. “Sam? It’s a beautiful evening, what do you think about getting out of here. Grab some dinner, maybe sneak into a store?”

“Really? You think it’s safe?” Sam asked as she looked up from her iPad.

“I don’t think we should do anything crazy, but a trip to Target I think we can manage. Everyone seems to think Carrie was you so I don’t think they will give you a second look.” Eddie replied. “Maybe we can get some of that baby stuff you didn’t want to order online.”

“Give me five minutes. I don’t even care about dinner. Let go buy some clothes for them to come home in.” Sam said with a smile.

Sam and Eddie’s house

Their shopping trip was a success, they managed to find several outfits for each baby including some adorable matching outfits to bring them home from the hospital. They also purchased the items Zeus suggested such as bibs, mitts, pacifiers in every style, as well as two swings and the accessories and diapers. As Eddie predicted they were able to get in and out of the store without garnering too much attention, thanks to Carrie’s body double decoy stunt.

Once Eddie unloaded the items Sam got to work organizing the nursery and laundering the garments. “You know for the first time I feel like they could be born tomorrow and we are at least enough prepared enough to bring them home and make it through the first couple weeks.” Sam said.

“I’m glad we were able to get what we needed. I had flashes of having to go buy all this stuff on my own and not knowing what to get.” Eddie replied. “Your sister would be mad if they came tomorrow though.”

“Oh they aren’t allowed to come til she can come back. We have a deal. They are going to stay put til I say they can come out. Right guys?” Sam said rubbing her belly.

“Good luck with that. Have you heard from her yet?” Eddie asked.

“Not yet, but she should have just landed about twenty minutes ago.” Sam replied.

“So what would you think of getting married when she comes back? If you still want to get married soon.” Eddie asked.

“I love that idea. Can we pull it off that quickly?” Sam replied.

“Well it depends on what you want. All we really need is a license and an officiant.” Eddie answered.

“Officiant is the easy part, they will let anybody be one these days.”Sam said with a giggle.

“Why do I feel like you know someone who is already one?” Eddie replied.

“So do you, Carrie. She and Aiden both are. I don’t remember why though. That was during the ‘drunk and disorderly Sam’ era. I don’t know that I want her to marry us though. I was kinda hoping she could be my maid of honor.” Sam answered. “I don’t want a big wedding with tons of attendants, just Carrie. I don’t see my dad walking me down the aisle either. Do you think Zeus would?”

“I think Zeus would probably be honored.” Eddie answered.

Sam’s response was interrupted by Carrie’s ringtone. “Hey Care, How was the flight?”

“Good. Uneventful. Saw a couple photographers before security at L.A.X. but once I got through there I didn’t see any more. I changed into my own clothes as soon as I got off the plane, and I haven’t seen anyone on this end. So I think we are in the clear. I’m in Aiden’s car now. We are heading back to his place now. To talk.” Carrie answered.

“Be honest with him, ok? And if you need to fill him in on everything going on here you can. Obviously he knows something is up and it’s probably filling his mind with all kinds of worst case scenarios when combined with you telling him you need to talk. Call me tomorrow?” Sam asked.

Carrie disconnected the call after promising to call her.

“I hope that was ok. She sounded so nervous and I think being able to be honest with him about why she was here will help her open up to him.” Sam said.

“It’s ok. I know she was freaking out about their talk. Sounds like he is trustworthy if they’ve been that close for so many years.” Eddie replied.

“He’s a good guy. He worships the ground she walks on, and has since the day they met. I think everything is going to work out for them. My vibes never wrong.” Sam said with a wink.

Next morning Valetik Investigations 

“Hey Sam. Didn’t expect to see you here.” Berto said as she got off the elevator.

“I will go crazy staring at the walls of my house. I’m going to try and work half days til the babies come, or at least til my sister comes back. You can forward the phones into my office if you need me to answer them.” Sam replied as she made her way into her office.

“When is Carrie coming back?” Berto asked Eddie.

“About two weeks. Which brings me to something I need your help with. When she gets back Sam and I want to get married. Do you think you and Monica can help plan something small?” Eddie replied.

“Sure. When did this happen?” Berto asked.

“The other night. Sam wants Carrie to be her maid of honor, and I was hoping you would be my best man.” Eddie answered. “Sam wants Zeus to walk her down the aisle, and you have become like a brother to me.”

“I’d be honored.” Berto replied taken aback.

“Alright. Now what do we have planned today?” Eddie asked.

Sam’s office later 

Sam was bored. There was only so much she could do in the office at the moment, and she was very uncomfortable behind her desk. It was a welcome distraction when her phone rang. “Hey Care, how did everything go?” 

“It went good. You were right about both of us. We stayed up talking about everything last night. I told him everything. About you, the Wonder Twins, and why I was in L.A. pretending to be you. I also told him my plans to spend my break in L.A. with you. He took that harder than I expected.” Carrie replied.

“You could bring him for the wedding. I’ll warn you it’s going to be small, offhand I’d say under a dozen people.” Sam suggested.

“Are you going to invite mom and dad?” Carrie replied.

“Not planning on it. I’m going to ask Zeus to walk me down the aisle. They had their chance to be a part of my life and a part of the twins lives. It’s been months Care. I’m not going to invite them and get my hopes up only to have them not show up. Again.” Sam answered.

“I get it. Ok, I have to go to class. I will ask Aiden if he wants to come and get back to you. Love you.” Carrie said as she hung up.

Before long Sam’s phone rang again, this time it was her agent. “Hey Syd. What did you find out?”

“The director still wants you, and he’s willing to wait six months to film, but he wants a meeting.” Syd answered.

“What did you tell him?” Sam asked.

“I told him I’d have to check with you, but that I didn’t think you’d agree. He countered that in order to keep his financing and delay filming he needs a meeting.” Syd replied.

“Can you get me an updated script today? Sam asked.

“Does this mean you want to do it?” Syd replied.

“I don’t know yet, but if I want to keep my options open...”Sam trailed off.

“I can check. I will let him know that we will get in touch once you read it over.” Syd replied.

“Can you bring it to me? I’ve got some news that will make it worth your while?”Sam asked.

“You got it Sam.” Syd said disconnecting the call.

Sam got up and went to Eddie’s office. “Hey Eddie? That director wants a meeting, do you still have those boiler plate N.D.A.s?”

“They are in the reception desk. So you are going to take this role?” Eddie asked.

“Not necessarily, I may not even take the meeting. I want to keep my options open. He isn’t opposed to waiting six months, but he wants a meeting to reassure his backers. Who knows? I may read the script again and decide I don’t want it.” Sam replied. “Oh and I kinda invited Aiden to the wedding. I don’t know if he’s going to come, but Carrie was spiraling. She asked me about inviting our parents too.”

“What did you say?” Eddie asked.

“I told her my family is here. I’m not going to invite them and get my hopes up only to have them disappoint me again. I’m done with that, i have to think of my family and what’s best for us.” Sam answered.

“What do you say we go to Zeus’ for lunch and you can ask him about the wedding?” Eddie replied trying to steer her to happier topics. 

“Perfect. Let me know when you are ready. In the meantime I’m going to go order some baby stuff for my office.” Sam answered as she made her way back to her own office.

Zeus’

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon darlin’ what do I owe the pleasure?” Zeus said in greeting.

“Well we have some news. Eddie asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I was wondering how you’d feel about walking me down the aisle?” Sam asked.

“I’d be honored, do you have a date in mind?” Zeus replied.

“Two weeks from yesterday. Carrie can’t be back until then and the one person from my family I want there is my sister.” Sam answered.

“Where are you going to have it?” Zeus asked.

“Not sure yet. It’s going to be a small wedding, maybe ten or twelve people in total.” Eddie answered as he left the room to answer his ringing phone.

“My godchildren going to make an appearance before or after this thing?” Zeus asked.

“After. I told them they aren’t allowed to be born til I say.” Sam replied. 

“Good luck with that.”Zeus said with a smile. 

Eddie returned “Bad news, Kevin needs me to go help him with a witness. Can Monica pick you up and take you home?”

“Probably, or I can hang out with Zeus until she can or you are done. I’ll be fine. Go help Kevin. We will be fine.” Sam replied.

“Ok, I’ll call you.” Eddie said.

“So I’m kinda glad he got called away. I need some advice. So I got an offer to do a movie. Well it’s the movie that led to me working with Eddie in the first place. The financing fell through and I had just moved on. Then out of nowhere all these months later Syd gets a call that the movie is back on and they want me. Zeus, what should I do?” Sam asked.

“What do you want to do?” Zeus countered.

“You know when I got out of rehab all I wanted was to get my career back on track. Now I don’t know. It’s like I spent twenty years working towards this, but now that I have the opportunity I don’t know that I want it. If I turn it down then did I waste the last two decades? This is all I wanted for SO long.” Sam replied dropping her head to the bar in frustration.

“But do you want it now? Do you want to take this on now?” Zeus asked.

“It’s an amazing opportunity and part of me really wants to it. Another part of me feels like I’ve got so much going on right now that this isn’t the right time to restart my career. If it would be a smaller role it might be different, but even waiting six months I don’t know that I’m going to be ready to leave the twins for that long.” Sam answered honestly.

“Only you can decide what is right for you. What does Eddie think?” Zeus replied.

“He said he would support me in whatever I choose, but I get the feeling he doesn’t want me to do it.” Sam answered.

“Eddie adores you and these babies, but he’s also very private. He doesn’t like the spotlight. The cop in him sees all the negative things that come from life under a microscope. If I had to guess based on the years experience I have with him? He’s scared. He’s worried about his children’s safety, but I’d bet he’s worried that if you do this you will remember that working with him was a second choice. Maybe that you will rethink everything, including your life with him.” Zeus replied.

“He has nothing to worry about. As unconventionally as everything happened with us, I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Even when I was on top with ‘Hot Suspect’ and before everything happened I was never this happy. The life I have now, with Eddie has shown me how unhappy I really was before.” Sam answered. 

“So how much of your hesitation about this movie is because of Eddie?” Zeus asked.

“I don’t know. Honestly I think that is part of it, but more of it is the twins. They aren’t even here yet and the thought of leaving them behind while I film? Fills me with dread. I think what it’s come down to is, I don’t want to do it, but I feel like I’m supposed to want to do it. Does that make sense?” Sam replied.

“It does. As you said, this is what you worked towards for most of your life. You feel like you are letting someone down if you don’t take it. Here’s the thing though. Don’t make this decision based on other people. Sounds to me like you know what you want. Let go of other people’s expectations what do you want to do?” Zeus pressed.

“I don’t want to do it.” Sam answered. “How is it you always make me see what I need to see?” 

“Call it an occupational hazard, owning a bar and all.” Zeus replied.

L.A.X. night before the wedding

Eddie yawned. It was nearly midnight and he was waiting at baggage claim for his soon-to-be sister-in-law at the busy airport. The wedding plans were coming together. It would be a ceremony on the beach in front of their house, followed by a small reception. Berto and Carrie were their attendants, Zeus was walking Sam down the aisle, Monica was on board to photograph the affair, and Christine had been talked into officiating. Once Eddie dropped his guest off at the house he was headed to Zeus’ for the night. It was the one tradition they were keeping, to not see each other before the wedding. Eddie was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name called.

“Hey Carrie. How was the flight?” He asked.

“Good. One of the attendants recognized me from my last flight and gave me free drinks.” Carrie replied.

“That’s always fun.” Eddie replied drolly.

“So how’s my sister really doing?” Carrie asked.

“She tired, and anxious. Countdown is on now.” Eddie replied.

“And how are you handling everything?” Carrie asked.

“I’m ok. Nervous because she is nervous. I’ll be a lot better once we get through the next couple days.” Eddie answered as his phone signaled another message from his fiancée. “You got everything?”

“Yep. Let’s go.” Carrie replied.

Sam and Eddie’s 

Eddie pulled the car into the garage and before he had cut the engine Carrie was out of the car. She let herself in the house and called out for her sister.

“By the pool.” Sam responded.

“You ready for this?” Carrie asked wrapping her arms around her sister.

“Surprisingly yes. I’m a little nervous for Monday though. You still want to be in the delivery room?” Sam replied.

“If it’s ok with you and Eddie.” Carrie answered.

“It’s fine.” Eddie replied from the doorway. 

“You heading to Zeus’?” Sam asked.

“Yeah in a minute. You have everything you need?” Eddie queried.

“I think so. Monica helped me get the guest room ready earlier. I wish you’d change your mind. I haven’t slept alone in months.” Sam answered.

“Call me old fashioned. If you need anything you can call Zeus or I’m fairly certain Berto is at Monica’s. I’ll see you in the morning.” Eddie replied.

“We should probably get some sleep. Syd will be here in the morning with breakfast.” Sam said after Eddie left.

“She still a morning person?” Carrie asked.

“Yep. Up with the sun and if I had to guess she will be here by eight.” Sam answered. “Consider it a dress rehearsal for Monday, we have to be at the hospital by six.”

“Are you scared?” Carrie asked.

“Not about the wedding. It’s feels like the natural next step. I am freaked about Monday though.” Sam confessed.

“Why? You’ve got this, and you won’t be alone. Eddie will be there and so will I.” Carrie replied.

“I’m scared I’m going to need a C-section, and I’m not so much scared about that so much as what happens afterward.” Sam answered.

“It will be ok. Your Doctor knows not to give you anything, right?” Carrie asked.

“We went over everything at my last appointment. Part of the reason I’m being induced is so they aren’t too big to deliver naturally. I have the option of an epidural, but no pain meds stronger than Tylenol.” Sam answered.

“See. It will be fine. You got this. Pretty soon you will be holding the Wonder Twins and you will forget about all these fears.” Carrie said trying to reassure her sister.

“I’m glad you are here.” Sam replied with a yawn.

“I think that’s our cue to go to bed.” Carrie said with her own yawn.

Next morning

Syd arrived bright and early as expected. Once the women had breakfast they began getting ready for the wedding. Monica and Berto arrived soon after to grab breakfast before heading out on their assigned tasks, Berto to Zeus’ to complete his best man duties, and Monica to make sure their private beach remained that way. 

“You nervous?” Syd asked Sam.

“Not a bit. This feels so right.” Sam replied.

“Good answer. I’m so excited for you.” Syd said.

“Thanks for being understanding about the P.I. movie. It was one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever had to make, but I know it is the right one for now.” Sam explained.

“You ever want to go back say the word. I get it though, your life has changed and is about to change again. You want to spend time with your family for now. I don’t think anyone would begrudge you that, but like I said you want to go back? My door is open. Who knows? When they start preschool in a few years you might change your mind.” Syd said.

“Never say never.” Sam replied.

The low key ceremony was beautiful. The close friendship between all present led to a familiarity that they wouldn’t have had if they had gotten married at the courthouse. Christine regaled them all with the tale of first meeting Sam, and how glad she was wrong about the woman she now called a friend. She wished them the best and pronounced them husband and wife. They moved the party poolside where it was more comfortable. 

“How are you feeling?” Eddie asked Sam.

“Amazing. Today has been perfect. I love you.” Sam replied.

“I’m glad. You deserve perfect.” Eddie said. “How are the twins?”

“Moving around the best they can. I can’t believe we get to meet them tomorrow.” Sam answered.

“It’s hard to believe.” Eddie replied.

The party broke up fairly early. Everyone wanted to give the couple some time together before their early start to the next day, and the next chapter of their life together. Carrie went off with Monica and Berto to the guest house promising to be ready for the hospital by five am.

After everyone left Sam made her way upstairs to the nursery. She found herself in her favorite spot in the room, the glider rocking chair. “You know once they are here you will have to share that chair so I can rock them.” Eddie said leaning against the door jam.

“I know, and I love that you want to be hands on with them. Remember that when we haven’t slept in days.” Sam replied. 

“It will be fine. It will be like a stake out.” Eddie teased.

“Sure. A never ending stakeout.” Sam replied with a giggle.

“I just installed the car seats in my S.U.V. it’s real now. Do you have your bag ready?”Eddie asked.

“It’s ready and by our bedroom door. So is the twins bag.” Sam answered.

They worked together to get everything ready for the next morning. Soon they were in their bed wrapped in each other’s arms. “I never expected this would be my wedding night when I imagined it.” Sam confessed.

“Its ok. Everything about our relationship has been unconventional. This is just another thing. We’ve got the rest of our lives, tonight we are spending our last night just the two of us. I wouldn’t trade it.” Eddie replied leaning in for a kiss.

Sleep was elusive for Sam and eventually she gave up on sleep and made her way back into the nursery and the rocker. That was where Eddie found her the next morning when his alarm went off. He gently woke her and told her it was time fo head to the hospital. 

Medical Center

Sam, Eddie, and Carrie made it to the medical center undetected, a fact that made Eddie breathe a sigh of relief. He was feeling even better about the situation when they made it through admitting and to the birthing suite they would call home for the next undetermined amount of time. 

“Good morning! I’m Kelly and I will be your nurse while you are here. I have some forms to go over with you, and make sure we have everything correct on your birth plan and who is permitted in the delivery room and the suite in general.” The perky redhead said by way of introduction.

“This is my sister Carrie and my husband Eddie, both of them are going to be in the delivery room with me, and we wont have anyone else visiting until after the babies are born. At least that’s the plan. If that changes for any reason, one of us will tell you, but we don’t expect any problems.” Sam replied. 

“That’s what we like to hear, no problems. How are we handling pain control? I see a note about no pain medication but Doctor Wilson has given us orders for a consultation with anesthesia.” Kelly asked.

“I want to talk to the anesthesiologist about my options for an epidural. I haven’t decided if I want one, but I’d like to know my choices.” Sam answered.

“She doesn’t want narcotics, nothing stronger than Tylenol, right sis?” Carrie interjected.

“I’m three hundred and seventy days sober.” Sam explained. “I’d like to do everything natural, but Doctor Wilson wanted me to be prepared.” 

“Got it. I’m going to put this monitor on you. It’s wireless so you won’t be stuck in bed because of it. I’m also going to start an I.V. for the Pitocin to get things going. I’m going to check you real quick, looks like you had already started dilating at your last appointment, and you are at 3 centimeters now. If you have any questions feel free to come get me or use your call button. You are my only patient today so seriously if you need anything let me know.” Kelly replied.

“Do you know when Doctor Wilson will be here?” Sam asked.

“She will be rounding in about forty five minutes. We’ve got the Pitocin going now, and she will probably break your water then. The Pitocin generally works pretty fast so you should begin feeling some contractions soon.”Kelly answered.

“I’ve been feeling contractions for days, they just haven’t been regular. Will this make them more regular? Or stronger?” Sam asked.

“Should do both. Sometimes walking helps too. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit, and I will get the anesthesiologist in here to talk to you soon.” Kelly replied as she left the suite.

“How ya doing Eddie? You look a little pale.” Carrie teased Eddie.

“I’ll be fine, just ready to meet these guys.” Eddie replied attempting to cover his nerves.

“Hey Care? Why don’t you go find some coffee for you guys. I can’t have any, but no reason you two should suffer.” Sam suggested, hoping her sister would take the hint she wanted to speak to her husband alone.

“Sure. Two coffees coming up.” Carrie replied before leaving the room.

“Want to tell me what is really wrong?” Sam asked.

“Just nervous. I’ll feel a lot better once they are here, and we can take them home.” Eddie replied. “I hate hospitals.”

“I do too.” Sam began to answer before her breath was taken away by a contraction. “That’s the strongest one I’ve ever felt.”

“Do you want to get up and walk like Kelly suggested?” Eddie asked.

“Let’s try that. Can’t hurt, right?” Sam replied.

They were walking when Doctor Wilson arrived. As expected she did as Kelly predicted and broke Sam’s water. She encouraged Sam to continue moving around as long as she could and promised to be back to check on them.

By early afternoon the contractions were much stronger and more regular and ultimately Sam opted for an epidural. Once the anesthesia was flowing she was able to relax and rest between contractions. 

“You know for number three, remind me not to be so tough. This epidural is amazing.” Sam said to no one in particular.

“Don’t you want to see how it works out with one and two first before you go planning number three?” Carrie asked.

“Oh we’ve already discussed number three. If for no other reason than to remember its conception.” Sam said. “But no, we aren’t in a hurry for number three, just don’t let me be strong and fight the epidural if we do this again.”

“Promise. I need to check in with Berto. Carrie can you sit with her?” Eddie asked.

“No problema, that’s why I’m here.” Carrie replied moving to take Eddie’s spot.

“Ok. I’m going to lose my mind stuck in this bed. Look in the side pocket of my bag.” Sam directed.

Carrie did as directed and pulled out a couple decks of playing cards. “I should have known you brought cards to your children’s birth. I’ll play Go Fish with you, and maybe Gin or Blackjack, but no poker, I draw the line at poker.” 

Eddie returned from checking in with Berto with a cup of ice chips and Kelly.

“Everything good at the office?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Monica is at the office while Berto and Kevin are interviewing a witness in the Grayson case. Everything is under control.” Eddie replied.

“Told you they could manage without us.” Sam said.

“I know they can. I called in because Berto was blowing up my phone asking if the babies were here yet. Man is excited to meet his niece and nephew.” Eddie answered. “Any guess on how much longer he has to wait?”

“Hard to say. Sam was three centimeters before we started the Pitocin, she’s seven now. The magic number is ten. You are progressing though, which is what we want.” Kelly explained. “I’m going to update your doctor, and I’ll be back in a while to see how things are progressing. Let me know if you need anything.”

The threesome passed the next hour or so playing cards and talking. Carrie left to grab something to eat and then switched places with Eddie so he could do the same. By the time they both returned Kelly had declared Sam was nearly ten centimeters and that the doctor would be there shortly. 

After an hour of pushing Sam and Eddie’s son was born with a head of dark hair and a fairly mellow personality. Seventeen minutes later his little sister arrived, she announced her arrival by exercising her lungs and Sam and Eddie knew they would have their hands full. 

Two hours later Sam and the twins had been moved to a private room, the pediatrician had given both babies a clean bill of health, and they were snoozing in the bassinet together. “I could watch them sleep forever. We made the cutest babies.” Sam told Eddie.

“We certainly did.” Eddie replied with a kiss. “You up for some visitors soon?”

“I think I could be, but I want to do something first. I want pictures of the two of us and the babies. Carrie can you take some?” Sam gestured to her camera.

“Try and stop me, you are in my area of expertise now.” Carrie replied grabbing the camera.

By the time Berto and Monica arrived the photos had been taken and Carrie had pared them down to a dozen or so she was satisfied with. 

“Do you want to hold them?”Sam asked Berto.

The young man nodded and took a seat on the small loveseat in the room. Monica sat down next to him. “I’ve never held a newborn before.” He confessed.

“Then start with your nephew. He’s calmer than his sister.” Eddie replied, gently placing Alexander in Berto’s arms and directing him how to support the baby’s head and neck.

“Look at those eyes. He has your eyes Sam, but I think everything else is Eddie.” Berto said in amazement.

“I agree, he is a miniature Eddie, except his eyes. Those he gets from me and his aunt Carrie.” Sam replied.

“I think Ava looks like a perfect blend of you both.” Carrie said.

“Monica, you want to hold Ava? She’s sleeping, but you can hold her if you want.” Eddie asked.

“If that’s ok, sure.” Monica stammered.

Eddie helped the young woman position the baby and stepped back. “Look at you, you are a natural.” He quipped.

Carrie snapped some more photos of the babies and their extended family. Before long the babies needed fed and Monica and Berto excused themselves. Carrie left with them planning on going back to the house to sleep, leaving Sam and Eddie alone for the first time with their children.

“How are you feeling?” Eddie asked Sam once the twins needs had been attended to.

“Tired. Sore. Happy. A little overwhelmed, but mostly happy.” Sam answered.”I think I’m going to send my mom a message. Just telling her they are here, we are fine, and happy. I want to be able to tell them I tried, that their grandparents not being in their lives was their choice, not mine. What do you think?”

“I think if that is the last thing you need to do to give yourself peace about it then do it.” Eddie answered honestly.

Before any further discussion can take place Sam’s nurse Kelly arrived with Zeus in tow.

“Sam you look fantastic. How are my godchildren?” Zeus asked.

“Thank you. They are perfect, but I might be a bit biased. Want to hold them?” Sam replied.

“I think I can remember how.” Zeus said. “How long are they keeping you here.”

“Honestly I don’t know. I was just about to ask. How long til we can go home?” Sam asked Kelly.

“Normally its twenty four to forty eight hours after you deliver when you have an epidural. However your doctor and I are going to try and get you out of here a little sooner than that. How are you feeling? Any numbness? Headache? Dizziness?” Kelly asked.

“No. Just sore and some cramping.” Sam answered.

“Ready to get up and walk around?” Kelly asked.

“Yes. I’m ready to move around. Zeus, is it safe out there?” Sam queried.

“I didn’t see anyone hiding behind the potted plants. I think you are safe.” Zeus answered dryly.

“You guys are the only patients on this end of the unit tonight so you should be ok to move around.” Kelly told Sam as she helped her up. 

“So how are you doing, Dad?” Zeus asked with a smirk.

“I’m great, but I didn’t have to the hard part. Sam was amazing.” Eddie answered in awe.

“There is nothing like watching your children be born.” Zeus replied. “Enjoy this, because it goes too fast. You will blink and they will be running around.”

“I swear I could just watch them sleep forever.” Eddie said.

“You’ve got it bad brother.” Zeus said with a grin.

In the hallway

“Just so you know, no one is getting on this floor without us knowing what business they have here. Most are families like yours. They just want to have a healthy baby and go home. I checked with security though, they haven’t seen any photographers hanging around. I think your secret is safe.” Kelly told Sam.

“You probably think I’m paranoid.” Sam replied.

“No. I get it. I saw the media circus you were dealing with, I’d be paranoid too. Honestly that’s why you got me as a nurse. I don’t actually take shifts on the floor much these days, but Cass begged me to be part of you team.” Kelly answered.

“Cass?” Sam asked.

“Old habits. My nickname for Dr. Wilson. Anyway, she wanted a nurse on your case that she trusted so here I am.” Kelly explained.

“What do you normally do?” Sam asked.

“I work for the medical center as a nursing supervisor in a teaching capacity.” Kelly replied.

“So why’d you agree to this?” Sam asked, suddenly confused.

“Because her best friend asked her to, and may have promised to give her a kid free weekend at a later date if she agreed. How are you feeling Sam?” Doctor Wilson replied.

“Pretty good. I mean I’m sore don’t get me wrong but I’m feeling better than I thought I would.” Sam answered as she reentered her room.

“That’s good to hear. You seem to be doing well. I want to keep you overnight, but we may be able to get you home sometime in the morning.” Dr Wilson said before saying goodnight.

“I’m leaving soon too, my babies are waiting for me. However I will be back in the morning. Overnight your nurse is Angie, she also works for Doctor Wilson so she is familiar with your case. I will make sure to bring her by before I leave.” Kelly told the new parents.

Soon Sam and Eddie were alone with their newborns. “I’m so in love with them. It’s so hard to believe they are here.” Sam said.

“You should try and get some sleep while they are sleeping. They are going to need fed in a bit.” Eddie suggested. 

“Only if you hold me.” Sam replied with a kiss.

“Anytime.” Eddie answered returning her kiss.

The following morning

Sam woke up to Eddie speaking in hushed tones. “Come on Ava, let your mom sleep for a few more minutes.”

“It’s ok, I’m awake.” Sam said.

“I was trying to let you sleep a little more, but I think she’s hungry and not satisfied with me.” Eddie answered.

“Awe. Here sweet girl. Are you hungry?” Sam said, placing her daughter at her breast. Ava immediately quieted and Eddie relaxed.

“Eventually I want to be able to give them bottles, but everyone says it’s too soon. That they will be confused and it could make my milk dry up. So until that happens you can’t help. Sorry.” Sam told Eddie.

“We made it through the first night. How do you feel?” Eddie asked.

“So many things. You know a year ago today I was sitting in rehab? I had been there about a week by that point and I was miserable. I didn’t want to be there, I didn’t even want to be sober at that point. I only went because Syd convinced me that if I had any hope of salvaging my career and staying out of jail I had to do it. I couldn’t imagine that a year later I’d be here. We may have had an unusual way of getting here, but I wouldn’t trade it.” Sam replied.

“What changed your mind about everything? What made you commit to your sobriety?” Eddie asked.

“Ava. She called me on my seventh or eighth day there. She told me it would get better, to work the program. Told me how hard it was for her to get sober but also all the ways it was worth it. I saw her life with Galen and how happy she was and realized I was never going to get that if I kept screwing up and blacking out. She was right. It was hard, but the benefits are SO worth it. I miss her. I wish I could tell her how much she changed my life.” Sam confessed.

“I like to think she knows, and that she’s looking down at you and on her namesake with pride.” Eddie replied as he scooped up a whimpering Alexander.

“You are so good with the babies. I feel like I’m still trying not to drop them and you just make it look easy.” Sam said.

“I had some practice with Zeus’ kids when they were babies. He said the key was don’t let them know that you are scared, that babies can smell fear.” Eddie replied with a smile.

A quick knock on the door and Kelly appeared. “Good morning! How was last night? Did you sleep?” 

“Some. Feels a lot like a stakeout, just not as crowded.” Eddie replied.

“Speak for yourself, stakeouts have coffee.” Sam said with a pout.

Kelly asked several more questions and noted them in Sam’s chart. “We are still going to try and get you out of here later this morning. Doctor Wilson should be here soon to check in on you.”

“They keep tag teaming me. As soon as I finish nursing one, the other wants fed.” Sam said as she handed a sleeping Ava to Eddie and took Alexander to feed him.

“Maybe once you get home they will get on the same schedule, and maybe you can try tandem feeding. That’s what I did for awhile.” Kelly suggested.

“You have twins?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. They are two and a half now. Cassidy and Jack.” Kelly answered.

“That’s cool. I may need your number. I don’t know anyone else with twins, and most of my friends that know about the babies don’t even have kids.” Sam replied.

“I’ll make sure you get it. I’m going to see what we need to do to get you out of here. Let me know if you need anything.” Kelly said.

“Carrie is on her way. Are you ok for me to go get the car seats?” Eddie asked.

“I think so. You already took care of Ava, and this little man is still having his breakfast.” Sam replied gazing at their son in her arms.

When Eddie returned with the car seats and Carrie, Dr. Wilson was in the room with Sam. “Let’s see how the next couple hours go. If the things we discussed go as planned I think we can get you out of here by noon. Sound like something you can live with?” Dr. Wilson asked Sam.

“Absolutely. I’m ready to get home.” Sam answered.

“Normally I wouldn’t consider releasing you this soon, but I know that being here is stressful because you are afraid of exposure. Which one day you will have to deal with that, but that day doesn’t have to be today. I know you have support at home, and Kelly is going to check up on you over the next several days and we will keep in touch.” Dr. Wilson explained.

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for us.” Eddie said.

“Have a good morning. I’ll be in touch.” Doctor Wilson replied as she left the room.

“How are the Wonder Twins this morning?” Carrie asked.

“They are great. Ava’s snoozing, but this little guy is wide awake. I fed her and she fell asleep, didn’t even wake up when Eddie changed her. Alexander on the other hand? He’s taking it all in.” Sam replied with a yawn. 

“Why don’t I take him, and you can try and catch a nap?” Carrie offered.

Sam handed Alexander to Carrie and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Sam and Eddie’s house - several hours later

Doctor Wilson had kept her word and Sam and the babies were released later that morning. “Here we are ‘home sweet home.’” Eddie said as he carried the car seats into the house.

“I can’t believe we did it. When we found out about them I never would have imagined we would be here, bringing them home without the paparazzi finding out.” Sam said happily.

“You know Doctor Wilson is right, it’s unlikely we can keep them a secret forever.” Eddie replied.

“I know, but with our family’s help? That day doesn’t have to be today, or hopefully anytime soon.” Sam answered.

“Agreed. Let’s get you and them upstairs before they wake up again and need fed. I have a feeling our family is going to show up in a few hours so let’s get you all settled.” Eddie replied.

They managed to fly under the radar until just after their second anniversary and the twins second birthday. A feat none of them anticipated. 

When the twins were eight months old Sam shot a few commercials and a guest spot on the All About Ava reboot. Surprisingly this lead to more offers, and Sam realized she missed acting. While she loved acting she wasn’t willing to compromise on time with Xander and Ava and ultimately turned down most of them. Any role that required her to travel for filming was a solid no, and anything that was more than a few days work was automatically turned down. Even with her restrictions work was steady. When she filmed the twins stayed at the office with Eddie or whomever was available in their inner circle. 

The way they were outed was very unexpected. It wasn’t from Sam’s career at all, but the P.I. business. Eddie was named in a civil suit and the opposing side called Sam as a witness. When they were unable to squash the subpoena she was forced to invoke spousal privilege. Which should have been and probably would have been the end of it if the attorney hadn’t tried to spin things like they had just gotten married to hide something. When she admitted they’d been married for more than two years it ignited a media firestorm. They had sent the twins to visit Carrie and Aiden in San Francisco for the duration of the trial, something they were very thankful for, at least the toddlers were away from prying eyes.

Valetik Investigations 

“How are we going to handle this? I don’t want to do this hiding game again. I miss my babies. I want them to come home like we planned. Plus Carrie can’t keep them indefinitely, she doesn’t have the room.” Sam vented.

“We will figure it out. I called Syd, she’s on her way. I want to hear her suggestions before we do anything.” Eddie replied.

Sam’s phone signaled a video call was incoming from her sister. “Hey Care, How are my babies?” Sam asked.

“They miss you and daddy and wanted to see you before nap time. Got a minute?” Carrie replied.

“Always for the Wonder Twins.” Eddie responded with a smile.

“Look guys. Its mommy and daddy. I told you you could say hi.” Carrie said turning the camera toward the toddlers.

Sam’s mood changed at the sight of her babies. She immediately began talking to them and telling them they needed to take their nap for Aunt Carrie and promised to see them soon. “Call me after they go down for their nap?” Sam asked Carrie.

“Sure thing. Come on guys, you talked to mommy and daddy, time for your nap. After your nap Uncle A will be home and you can play with him.” Carrie promised.

“Do you know how much I want to make a run for San Francisco right now?” Sam asked Eddie.

“Let’s talk to Syd first before we go nuclear, ok? If we can’t find an amicable solution I will pack your bag myself. Carrie plans to bring them back Friday night, right?” Eddie replied.

“Yeah, Aiden is leaving work early and they want to start out at nap time, they should be home in time for a bath and bed. I don’t want them coming home to what we dealt with before they were born though.” Sam countered.

The elevator signaled Syd’s arrival halting Eddie’s response. They exchanged pleasantries and moved the gathering to the conference room. 

“What can we do Syd? Carrie is supposed to bring the kids home Friday night. I won’t have them traumatized by photographers and strangers everywhere. I’m not going to go through what we went through before they were born.” Sam asked.

“She threatened to fly to San Francisco and hide out there, but I don’t want to be separated from her and the twins either.” Eddie said.

“Well in the past we’ve issued statements, but we all know that it didn’t work out well the last time. We didn’t get rid of the photographers until Carrie doubled you, and I don’t think that would satisfy anybody now.” Syd replied. “I have a friend at a small publishing company, with a fairly large web presence. What if you grant her an exclusive interview? We get final approval of the story before it goes to print, you get to control what is released, and hopefully everyone else realizes they got scooped and leaves you alone.”

“And we can bring the twins home as schedule?” Sam asked.

“If we can get her here today and get word out that she’s got the exclusive, then hopefully we can get them home as planned.” Syd replied.

“Set it up, we can do it here. I’m going to go call Carrie, and maybe take a nap in my office.” Sam said as she headed to her office.

“How far along is she?” Syd asked Eddie who froze.

“Just over eight weeks. How’d you know?” Eddie answered.

“I’ve known Sam for over a decade, and you for a long time too. You gave it away, something about the way you looked at her when she went to lie down. Plus we went out to lunch last week she didn’t order sushi, she always orders sushi, unless she’s pregnant. Besides it was only a matter of time before you got her pregnant with number three.” Syd replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Believe it or not this pregnancy was very much planned, but no one knows. She’s telling Carrie this weekend when they bring the twins home.” Eddie answered.

“Your secrets safe with me.” Syd replied. “I heard from my friend, she can be here later today to interview Sam and you if you want.”

“I’m content to stay out of it. I’m just sorry that it’s because of me this is even happening.” Eddie confessed.

“This was bound to happen, you can’t blame yourself. I’m honestly shocked no one discovered the Wonder Twins existence before now.” Syd replied.

“The last two years with them have been perfect, but you’re right. We always knew this day would come.” Eddie said with a sigh.

“We did, but hopefully this will work and you can get back to your life with the twins and the new baby.” Syd replied. “I need to go handle something, but I will be back before the interview.”

Two hours later 

“Sam? Syd’s friend will be here in about thirty minutes. Are you feeling better?” Eddie asked as he gently woke his wife up.

“A little. This pregnancy is already very different than the last time. I don’t remember being this tired or nauseous with the twins.” Sam replied.

“Syd figured it out, but she promised not to say anything. Do you need anything? Some ginger ale maybe?” Eddie asked.

“Can you get it? And some crackers?” Sam replied.

Eddie left to get the requested items and Sam changed her clothes and got ready for the interview. Before long Syd appeared in Sam’s doorway. “You ready for this?”

“Not in the slightest. It’s been more than three years since my last personal interview, and I can’t remember my last one sober.” Sam replied. 

“It will be ok. Alice will be gentle. If you need a break just say so.” Syd said.

After introductions were made Sam sat down across from the petite brunette, Eddie took his seat next to Sam for moral support and took her hand. 

“So Sam, you have gotten a reputation for being publicity shy. I was quite surprised when your people reached out to me for this interview.” The young journalist began.

“I’m still not a fan of publicity. I was telling Syd I can’t remember the last interview I did. I’m only doing this to set the record straight on a few things.” Sam said.

“You shocked the world recently with the news you are married, and have been for some time. Why all the secrecy?” Alice asked.

“Honestly we never set out to keep our marriage a big secret. We have a group of friends who were there when we got married and cast mates on different projects I’ve worked on over the last two years knew I was married. No one asked, so we didn’t volunteer it.” Sam answered. 

“But then someone asked and you answered truthfully.” Alice replied.

“Yep, and the media has gone crazy, sitting outside our house and following us around.” Sam said.

“In the past you’ve issued statements through your manager or just ignored rumors and gone about your life. What’s different now? Why not just ignore them this time?” Alice asked.

“It’s been over two years since I was last thrust into the spotlight. I remember it like it was yesterday. When I left rehab three years ago cameras were everywhere, everyone was waiting to see me mess up. Which considering how I landed there it was to be expected. However eventually the cameras moved on for the most part and left me alone. I discovered how much I really enjoyed not having cameras follow my every move. Then when I had to go to court for my final probation hearing and it ignited interest in me again. So when I didn’t show up to court when everyone expected me to be there and my case was removed from the docket all hell broke loose. There were photographers in front of my house and my office. I couldn’t go anywhere without people following me. It should have been the happiest time of my life, and I was a prisoner in my own home.” Sam said taking a breath. “Can we take a break for a minute? I need to grab something from my office.”

“Sure, take your time.” Alice answered.

Sam returned a moment later with a photo album Eddie immediately recognized. 

“Can we go off the record for a minute?” Sam asked.

“Sure.” Alice said as she paused her recording equipment.

Sam opened the photo album and showed Alice the first photo, it was of a very pregnant Sam asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery the day the twins were born. “That was just before I went to the hospital to have our son and daughter, and this was a few hours after they were born. This is why I can’t wait for things to blow over. I don’t want my babies traumatized by strangers trying to take their picture.”

“How did you manage to keep them a secret?” Alice asked the surprise evident in her voice

“Honestly? No idea. We have some amazing friends who kept our secret, and one that the paparazzi may have believed was me on a few occasions while I was pregnant. However we just got really lucky. When I was pregnant I just took it one day at a time. Never imagined we would make it through the entire pregnancy and their delivery without anyone finding out, let alone years.” Sam replied.

“Sounds like you have worked hard to protect them.” Alice said.

“We have. They are safe for the moment from prying eyes, but are scheduled to come home soon. I miss them so much. It’s the first time they’ve ever been away from us. They are why this is so hard.” Sam answered.

“I have an idea.” Alice replied.

Sam and Eddie’s house

A few days later

Alice released her article and it was as expected picked up by the the wire service. She addressed Sam and Eddie’s wedding and even the twins but the focus of the piece was Sam’s continued sobriety. It was the first time Sam had ever given an interview about that dark time in her life. She didn’t hold back, she discussed her time in rehab, even Ava’s part in her sobriety and how difficult Ava’s death was. She told Alice how much Eddie and her life outside of the public eye allowed her to work through her grief in a healthy way, all of which was true. The twins were a footnote in the story. They included two photos of the twins to accompany the article, one that Carrie had taken just after they were born, and the other was a shot from behind of them on Eddie and Berto’s shoulders in front of Cinderella’s Castle at Disneyland on their second birthday. Alice wove a tale that was enchanting. It was less about Sam and Eddie’s private life, and theorized that the fishbowl existence of celebrity culture was to blame for so many individuals unable to maintain their sobriety. The questions Alice raised were thought provoking and very quickly public opinion shifted away from Sam and Eddie and their private life and to how much the media was to blame for so many stars relapses. The paparazzi backed off for fear of backlash from the public over hounding a woman succeeding at putting her life back together. 

It was dark outside when the car pulled into the driveway and into the garage. “Eddie! They are here.” Sam said as she headed to the garage and opened the back door of the car and a chorus of mommy greeted her. She got Alexander out of his car seat while Aiden got Ava out of hers. Eddie appeared in the doorway of the garage and the twins ran to him shouting daddy!

“Thank you so much for for taking them during the trial and keeping my babies safe. I know it wasn’t an easy drive for you, and the Wonder Twins in the backseat didn’t make it any easier.” Sam said as she embraced her sister. “Let’s go inside. I’ve got the guest house made up for you guys.”

They went inside and found Eddie had already gotten the twins a snack ahead of bath time. 

“We got take out from Zeus’ for dinner. Help yourself.” Sam said as she left to get the twins bath ready and pajamas out.

“So did they give you a preview of what to expect in a few months?” Eddie asked Aiden.

“It was eye opening to say the least. They really are great kids, but I’m glad we are just having one baby.” Aiden replied.

“They can be a handful that’s for sure. Thanks again for taking them. I didn’t expect that we would be dealing with paparazzi as a result of the trial, but I’m very glad they weren’t here for that.” Eddie said.

“Glad we were able to help.” Aiden replied.

Soon enough the twins had been put to bed and Sam returned to the living room with the baby monitor. “I’m so glad to have my babies home. Even if I’m exhausted and they’ve only been home for an hour.”

“You were exhausted before they came home.” Eddie teased.

“And I will be blaming you so be ready.” Sam replied with a grin. “I’m pregnant and you are the first to know.” 

“That’s awesome. How far along are you?” Carrie asked.

“Just about nine weeks. Which is funny because we didn’t find out about the twins til I was already nine weeks, and this one I have been so sick. Makes me wonder how we missed it last time.” Sam replied.

“Denial. If there were a word to describe our early relationship that’s it. We were in denial about everything back then. Life is so much better now.” Eddie said as he kissed her.

“Definitely.” Sam replied as she returned the kiss. “So much better.”

The End


End file.
